Changes
by deliciouse
Summary: "Adopted story by s nuttall " Rose is 18yrs who lives away from the Academy with her mother Guardian Janine Hathaway. When Janine is killed by a Strigoi, Rose goes to live with her Aunt Tasha and her Boyfriend...Dimitri Belikov. What will happen? Rated M
1. Chapter 1

Tasha is Christian's aunt, but also Roses, from her other side of the family, so Rose and Christian are not related. Rose knows who her father is but has never met him. When Rose's mother gets killed she goes to live with her Aunt Tasha, and her hunky Russian boyfriend Dimitri. What will happen? Rose has met Lissa, but when Lissas parents where killed and Rose nearly killed, her mother withdrew her from the Academy. But now she is back!

Enjoy! I'm a very Big Dimitri Fan.

Chapter 1

I'm standing at the edge of the hole, that my mothers coffin has just been lowered into, surrounded by a lot of people. Some of them I knew and some of them I didn't. I hadn't expected such a large turn-out, then again, my mother had been an amazing Guardian. But now she was gone. She had been murdered by a Strigoi. He snapped her neck, as if it was nothing more than a twig. I'll never forget that monsters face as long as I live, long blonde hair, bright red eyes. I've had nightmares about that face, every night for the last week!

My mother, and a friend, Alberta, who was a fellow Guardian had taken me to the movies and a meal for my seventeenth birthday. It had been an amazing night. But then on the way home, the attack had happened, and I had lost the only person that ever meant anything to me. She had been more than a mother, a lot more. She was my best friend too. I had nearly been killed when I was ten, in a car accident that claimed the lives of the whole Dragomir line, well... apart from one of them. My best friend, Vasilisa, or Lissa, as I called her. My mother had been so scared by the thought of losing me that she had resigned from her Guardianship, and she had become a full time mother, since then we had become inseparable. But now she was gone, and I was all alone.

Alberta put a loving hand on my shoulder, she had been injured the night of the attack, But as selfish as it sounds, I couldn't help but wish that it had been her and not my mother that had been killed, but then I always felt such intense guilt, because Alberta had been my mothers best friend, and she was the nicest woman that I had ever met.

"How are you coping Rose" She asked, she knew it was a stupid question, but she was desperate to get me to open up. I hadn't shed a tear yet over my mother's death, I would always blame myself because she had died. She had been so distracted trying to keep the Strigoi away from me that she hadn't noticed how close he had gotten to her and all because she had been trying to protect me.

"I'm surviving" I said, truthfully. Even though I didn't want to be. "Everything is in order. The will and the house". I added. Everything that my mother had has been left to me and a very nice bank account, she had been saving ever penny by the looks of it and had invested some money in some very lucrative shares, so I was now a very wealthy eighteen year old. I would give it all up just like that, if I could rewind time so that this nightmare had never happened. The only thing that I couldn't part with was her red convertable. She loved us going for drives in it, the roof down and the wind blowing our hair around. No. This car was staying with me. I had my driver's license, so it had become my car. I treasured it, because of the happy memories that it held.

"What about the nightmares Rose?" I smiled a sad smile at her. "Yeah. I'm still getting those" I told her. "I guess, they'll get better in time.

People came and hugged me, and said their condolences then left. Alberta turned to me as a lady with long black hair walked in my direction. This was the moment that I had been dreading. The moment that I had to leave my home and move into a house with my Aunt; Natasha Ozera, and her boyfriend, who was totally gorgeous, Dimitri Belikov. I didn't want to live with them, but I didn't want to be alone either and they were the only Family I had.

I would be attending St Vladimirs Academy again next month, when the new term started. And that was the only thing out of this whole nightmare that I actually looked forward to. I had missed Lissa. I wondered if she still remembered me, I certainly hadn't forgotten her, she had been my best friend, and we cried and cried the day I had to leave the academy. I was looking forward to seeing her again, even if it had been eight years since we'd last seen each other.

I had been told by Alberta that Dimitri was also a Guardian at the Academy, and was only at home with Tasha because it was school holidays. When I returned to the Academy he would be returning with me. That made me a little happier; at Least I'd know him and Lissa, not to mention Christian. Aunt Tasha's nephew.

My mother and Tasha didn't really see eye to eye. My mother's father had been married to Tasha's mother, but he had had an affair with a Dhampir, resulting in my mother being conceived, I think Tasha blamed my mother somehow for the crumble of her parents marriage, like it had been my mothers fault. So apart from my father, who I had never once met, Tasha was the only family that I had. Oh joy!

"Rose" Tasha screeched as she came nearer to me. She kissed me lightly on either cheek, where the fuck did she think we were, France or something. I mean... did people actually kiss that way still. It grossed me out.

"Hi Aunt Tasha" I said, with a fake smile on my face. You see I didn't like her, because of the way she had treated my mother, she had been okay with me though, sending birthday and Christmas cards at least.

"Are you ready to leave honey" she said, warily as if trying not to hurt my feelings. I nodded. "I am. I just need to grab my suitcase. Then I'm good to go. I'll follow you, if that's okay" I told her. "I don't want to leave my car behind" I added, she smiled at me. "That's fine. I'll just have to let Dimitri know, so that he doesn't drive to fast and lose you" she said, with a laugh. "Oh... here he is now" she said, as he walked over to us with a smile on his face. He was still gorgeous, Beautiful deep brown eyes and shoulder length light brown wavy hair, with a few curls at the ends, tied back at the nape of his neck, how god thought one man deserved to be so perfect, was beyond me. Surely it wasn't fair to all the other - Stop it Rose! I thought. He's dating your Aunt for god sake. Still, if one day he isn't... Stop, stop, the crazy talk.

"Rose. Do you remember Dimitri" she asked. I nodded my head. "Yeah I do" I said. "It's nice to see you again Guardian Belikov" I said. He smiled at me, "Please Rose. Call me Dimitri" he said. I smiled "Okay Dimitri" I said.

We all drove back to my house while I grabbed my suit cases. Dimitri loaded them into the car. "Are you sure you don't want to bring the kitchen sink Rose" he teased. I smiled. "I'm sorry! There was a lot I wanted to keep. I can leave some of it if it's too much" I said. He looked at me for a moment. "Don't be silly Rose. I was only joking with you" he said sincerely. I smiled a small smile and nodded then I went to get into car while he climbed into his, I waited patiently while he finished talking to Alberta through the window. Then she walked over to me. I had the roof down so I didn't have to roll the window down. "Take care of yourself Rose. I'll see you at the Academy" she said, she put her hand against my cheek. "And don't be afraid of calling me if you want to. "Okay" she added. I smiled at her. Thank you Alberta" I told her. Then she walked away. Dimitri pulled out when he saw that I was ready. And I pulled out after him, leaving behind my old life, and beginning my new one.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: **Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy and the characters.**

Chapter 2

We had been on the road now for over three hours, so I knew that we couldn't be to far away from their house. It was a week off Christmas and snow glistened from the mountains and trees like tiny white diamonds. It was beautiful. Dimitri started to indicate, and he pulled over into a car park that was by a small diner. I parked my car beside his and climbed out, admiring the view around me.

"Where going to stop for some food Rose" Aunt Tasha told me. "Are you hungry?" she asked. I shook my head. "No thank you" I told her. "But I will have a hot chocolate, if that's okay" I added. She smiled warmly at me. "Of course Rose. But I really do think you should eat something. You've not eaten all day. It'll make you feel better" she said.

"I'm sure a burger will make me feel better. Hell add chips to that and I might even forget everything that's happened" I snapped. Dimitri flinched, while Tasha looked like I'd punched her. "I'm so sorry Aunt Tasha" I said after a few deep breaths. "Please forgive me. I know you mean well. You two go eat, I just need some time alone" I said. They smiled at me. "That's fine Rose. You know where we'll be if you want us" she said, then she grabbed hold of Dimitris hand and headed inside.

I walked over to a bench, across the small road that sat in an opening. Surrounded by trees. It was peaceful and calming. I pulled my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them, while admiring the view. My mother would have loved this, we were so much alike. I don't know how long I sat there for, but I became aware of somebody approaching me by the sounds of the snow crunching beneath their feet. I turned my head slightly, only to be met by Dimitri. He had two cups in his hand. He sat down beside me and handed me one.

"One hot chocolate, as ordered" he said. I smiled at him. "Thank you" I told him. He smiled. "It's no trouble" he simply said. "Dimitri. I'm sorry I snapped at Tasha before, I didn't mean it" I told him, honestly. "Don't fret about that Rose. Tasha is a big girl, besides, she knows that you meant no harm by it." he said. "I'm so screwed up. I can't cope" I admitted glumly. "No Rose. You've been through a terrible ordeal. You're not screwed up, you're coping the best way that you can. I ju... just want you to know that I'm here for you. Me and your Aunt. If you ever need to talk to us, that is. She loves you alot you know." he said. "Thank you" I told him, then I took a drink of the chocolate and gave a deep sigh.

I could feel his gaze on me, "What are you thinking about" he asked, after a moment. I was looking around me. "I'm thinking how beautiful it is here" I answered truthfully. "Yes, it is." he agreed. Then he patted my arm and went back inside to Tasha, leaving me alone with my view and my hot chocolate. I felt more at peace than I had done for days.

Not long after that Tasha and Dimitri emerged from the diner. "Are you ready Rose" Tasha yelled, from across the street, I grabbed the plastic cup and threw it into the bin, then crossed the road and walked over to them. "We've got one more stop along the way Rose. It shouldn't take too long then we can get you home" Tasha said. I looked questioningly at them, and they laughed. "We've just got to pick out a Christmas tree. "We were hoping you could help us out with that."Dimitri said. I smiled. "I sure can" I said, as I climbed into my car and waited for them to set off.

Ten minutes later we pulled up along the roadside where a man and young boy where selling Christmas trees. We got out of our cars and walked over to them. I was looking around them, when Tasha squealed. "Oh look, Rose, Dimka. Look at this one, it's so beautiful," she said. It was the largest, greenest tree that I had ever seen. I nodded in agreement. "Its lovely" I told her, and she squealed again. "Yay" she said. "We'll take this one" she informed the man.

"Err, Aunt Tasha. Can I please borrow some money until I can get to a bank; I've not had time to draw any money out yet." I told her. "Of course you can Rose. What for?" she asked. I pointed to the small 4 foot tree that I had seen. It was the ugliest thing ever, with half of the pine needles missing. "Aww Rose. That is awful" she said, with a laugh. Dimitri and I laughed along with her. "I know it is. But I sort of feel sorry for it, no body wants it. I can put it in my room if that's alright, I always have a tree in my room" I told her. She nodded. "Of course. That's really nice, you know" she said, meaning it was a nice thing to say, and definitely not a nice tree. She paid for both trees and Dimitri loaded them into his car, then we hit the road again. Fifteen minutes later we were home.

I stared in awe at their home. It was outstanding. It wasn't a modern house. It was a large log cabin, absolutely stunning. "Wow" I said, as they chuckled at me. "I take it you like it" Tasha said. I nodded in bewilderment. "I do" I said. "It's amazing" I looked around me, the cabin was in the middle of no where. It had a huge decked patio area in the back, which would also be great in the summer time for barbeques. There was a huge tree house in one of the trees. I was staring at it, lost for words when Tasha came to stand next to me. "That was Christians, when he was younger" she told me. I nodded and laughed. I'd not seen Christian Ozera since I had left the Academy. But I could so picture him playing up there. I laughed again.

"How is Christian" I asked. "Oh he's doing great. He's back for the holidays of course. He's probably upstairs listening to music, knowing him." she said, I smiled. "Oh." was all I could say. "That's good" I added. "I really do love your home" I said, after a moment. She smiled warmly at me. "I'm glad Rose. We like it to," she said, holding Dimitri's hand as he walked over to us. "And it's your home now to Rose. Come on. Let's show you around." she said as she linked her arm around mine. Jeez. What the hell was with all the touching.

"They led me inside the house. It was just as beautiful inside as it was outside. Solid wooden floors and a large log fire in the centre of the room, in front of it was a large fluffy white rug. I could tell that they took a great deal of pride in their home. I was led through the house, room after room. I couldn't wait to jump in the large Jacuzzi bath they had in the bathroom. Lastly we entered my bedroom, it was perfect. Painted red with wooden floors. A queen size 4 post bed in the centre of the room. And I had my own en suite, with a double walk in shower, it was perfect. "Thanks guys" I told them, it's perfect." I added.

"Okay well, we'll leave you to unpack." Tasha said, Dimitri had already disappeared. A moment later he walked in with my suit cases and placed them on the floor, by the bed. He smiled and walked back out. Tasha following him. I opened the cases and started to put the clothes into the chest of drawers, and hanged my dresses up in the wardrobe. After I was done I lay down in a ball on the bed, thinking about my mother. She would of loved it here, and Christmas was always her favourite time of year. This time last year we had sung `Rocking around the Christmas tree` as we decorated our own tree, in our own perfect house. That seemed like a different life-time ago now. A knock on the door interrupted me from my thoughts. I hastily wiped the tears away that had fallen down my cheeks. Then I told who ever it was to come in as I stood up from the bed.

Dimitri entered with my terrible Christmas tree in one hand and a cardboard box in the other. "I thought you'd be missing this little feller" he told me, with a chuckle. He placed it down, and put the box on my bed, this is just some old baubles I thought you would like, there's some-" he paused, looking at me. "Rose. What's wrong" he asked. I must of looked worse than I had thought. "Nothing" I lied. He sighed and came closer, then he tilted my face so that I was forced to look him straight in the eye. "You can't lie to me rose. So dont even try. Please... Whats wrong?" he asked again. This time I sighed, how did someone that I didn't know that well, know me so well. "I... I was just thinking about last year, with my mom. I miss her so much Dimitri" I admitted, as another tear leaked out of my eye, before I could stop it, embarrassed, I hastily wiped it away.

He sat me on the bed and sat beside me, then he put his arm around me, and I layed my head on his shoulder. "That's understandable Rose. Your mother was a wonderful lady. Of course you miss her, that's normal. Don't be afraid to tell us how you are feeling" he said, as his hand gently rubbed my shoulder. I looked up and saw Tasha standing in the doorway. "And don't you ever be embarrassed about it. It's okay to cry Rose." he said, as I let the tears that I had been holding in for so long, burst free.

Once they had, I didn't ever think they would stop. I felt Dimitri shift his head slightly; He was looking at Tasha, who had tears in her eyes too. She smiled a small sad smile at us, then she nodded to him and walked out of the door, closing it behind her. Dimitri held me tight until the sobs quietened down. "I... I'm sorry" I said, feeling totally ridiculous. He shook his head. "Nothing to apologize for" he said. He reached up and wiped my tears. "I told you never be afraid to cry. Its natural." he said, he kissed my forehead then stood up, "Now, what do you say to decorating this poor neglected thing" he said, nodding in the direction of the tree. I laughed. "That's fine, but can Tasha help too. I kinda feel bad" I said. He smiled and nodded then left the room to get her.

She hugged me as she walked in, then smiled at me. "Are you okay sweetie?" she asked. I nodded. "I am now" I told her. Dimitri gave me the most heartwarming smile, it took my breath away, then together we decorated my tree, and joked and laughed while doing so. I really appreciated the little pep talk I had with Dimitri, I guess I just needed to vent and he was a really good listener.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

It wasn't long after that, that we were all in the living room. Tasha, Dimitri, Christian and I. We were all decorating the tree, the proper large, beautiful tree. Tasha gave me the Angel to put on the top of the tree. "Wow Aunt Tasha" Christian said. "You honored Rose" he said. "She never lets us do that" Tasha laughed. "I like doing it" she admitted. I tried to hand it back to her for her to do it, but she wouldn't hear of it. "No, no. I want you to do it" She said. I stood up on the stool and placed it on top of the tree. Stumbling as I got off. I fell into Dimitri's arms. "Whoa girl. Are you okay?" he asked, as Tasha giggled and Christian laughed. My cheeks flushed red. "Sorry" I muttered. He laughed. "It's okay silly, just watch out next time. You could have injured yourself, then how would I train you?" he commented, that shocked me. I hadn't heard that before.

"You train me, what are you talking about?" I asked. "Well you need a mentor Rose, and since your here for the next few weeks Alberta made me yours, we can get to work tomorrow, instead of waiting for the new term to start. That way you'll not be too far behind" he said, I didn't really know what to say to that. So I mumbled an "Oh" and walked to my room.

I was going to put my pyjamas on; I pulled my clothes off and stepped into the pants, pulling them on. I grabbed the top off the bed when there was a knock on the door. Before I could answer it, Dimitri walked in.

When he realised I stood there in my bra on he blushed lightly and turned around "I'm sorry Rose" he said, as I pulled the top over my head. "That's okay" I said. "You can turn around now" I added, grabbing my dirty clothes and putting them into the wash hamper. He was looking at me and I had no idea what was going on in that head of his. His gorgeous chocolate brown eyes bore into mine for a moment, and then he shook his head and began to speak.

"I came to see if you were alright" he said, finally. "You didn't seem very keen on the idea of me training you." he said. I smiled. "No Dimitri. I'm very glad you're going to train me, it's just..." "Just what Rose?" he asked. "It's just that... What if I'm so far behind? What if I can't do it? I'm scared" I admitted. "My mum trained me, and let me use a stake, so I know all about that. I've even killed one Strigoi before its-" He stopped me.

He walked over to me. "You killed a Strigoi" he said, almost unbelievingly. I nodded. He came up behind me and lifted my hair away from the neck. I knew what he was seeing at that moment. He was seeing the tiny Molninja mark that my mother had organized I got for my kill. I thought back to the night it happened. My best friend- Alexia and I had been making our way back from the cinema, about four months ago. My mother had always made me carry a stake when I went out at night. She had been training me since I had been five years old. She knew how dangerous the world was and had never tried to sugar-coat it.

The Strigoi had jumped out from behind a tree as we walked through the park on the way back to my house. Alexia had been sleeping at mine that night. Anyway... the Strigoi caught hold of me first, but I maneuvered out of his grip, which shocked him. But the next moment he had Alexia by the hair, then as I grabbed my stake he bit down into her neck. I screamed out my rage and ran forward. He smirked and let her go and she fell to the ground, in a haze of bliss, Due to the feeling of the Strigois bite.

He grinned evilly as he walked over to me. He was a new Strigoi, I could tell. And the fucking dumb-ass hadn't even noticed the stake in my hand. He was too caught up in his gloating. When he was only a few feet away from me, giving me a clear shot of his heart... because his hands were by his sides, I jumped at him, shoving my stake through his chest, before he could stop me. He stared at me in shock for a moment, like he couldn't believe what I had just done, then his eyes became vacant as he crumbled to the ground. I had wrapped my arm around Alexia and ran home with her half running, half sagging against me. That night, a friend of my mothers had compelled her to forget the whole incident, she also made her believe that we weren't as close friends as we were. We knew each other and talked etc... , but we didn't hang out, out of school. I couldn't bare the thought of something bad happening to her because she was friends with me. The great Janine Hathaways daughter.

I told Dimitri all of this. He simply stood behind me, like a lump of ice, still holding my hair in his hands. He stroked my mark again; I could feel sparks on my skin when he touched it, it felt amazing, I closed my eyes and enjoyed the sensation it was giving me, I wonder if he felt it too, he then stopped, and slowly walked around to face me.

"I'm so sorry Rose." he said, his eyes boring into mine. I could feel that he felt sorry for me, and that bothered me. I didn't want pity. "Do not pity me, Dimitri" I snapped. "That's just how my life has been. Strigoi's know about me being her daughter. What better revenge to give the woman who has killed so many of their sort. By killing her daughter. They'll always be after me. I've excepted that" I said, he looked as if he was going to cry. And I really didn't want that, I didn't know why, but I was really fond of this gentle giant, he was so sweet and caring, even though we had only just met. It was important to me, what he thought about me, though I had no idea why.

"Is that why your so scared?" he finally asked. "Because you think they will come after you?" He added. I shook my head. "No. I'm not afraid for me Dimitri, I'm afraid for those whom I love, who are close to me. I don't want them to get hurt. You, Tasha Christian, what if they come after you all, because of me. I'd never forgive myself if any of you got hurt or worse" I told him, in truth. He pulled me into his embrace, I felt completely safe and cared for whenever he held me. "It won't happen Rose. None of it. They will not hurt us. And I won't let them hurt you either." He pulled up my face to his, so that I had to look at him. "I promise you that, Do you understand me Rose" He said. I nodded my head, getting lost in his eyes, so lost that I hadn't noticed him leaning his face closer to mine. Then his lips lightly pressed against mine, and I gasped, before throwing all that I had into that kiss. Our tongues danced together as one of his hands tangled in my hair, the other one held my hip, pulling me closer. My hands went straight to his hair, grasping it, between my fingers. Reality caught up to us, and we sprang apart.

"I am so sorry Rose, That shouldn't have happened. I shouldn't have done that. Shit! Forgive me please" He said. I nodded. I couldn't believe what we had just done.

"Dimitri, please don't blame yourself. I wanted that to happen just as much as you did. Really" I told him. "It was nice. But your right, it shouldn't have happened, But it was just as much my fault as it was yours, okay" I said, he smiled a small, sad smile at me, then he nodded and walked out of my room.

"A moment later Aunt Tasha appeared in the doorway."Come on Rose" she said. "Dimitri is waiting for you before he turns the lights on the tree" She said excitedly. I rolled my eyes and laughed as I followed her out of the room.

The last thoughts I had as I made my way down stairs were that I thought I was falling for Dimitri. Shit! I think I was falling in love with my Aunt's boyfriend. Just what I fucking needed right now!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

My days were spent by spending time with Christian and Tasha, and Training hard with Dimitri, in the basement of their home, that had been transformed into a gym. He was impressed by my strength. But I easily became angry, and sometimes lost focus, giving him a slight advantage. He could pin me easily when that happened, where normally... I was almost as good as he was.

I was sitting by the fire, on the rug, with a hot chocolate. lost in thought, thinking about meeting Christians girlfriend. She was on her way here. It was Christmas Eve today. And she wanted to spend Christmas with him, so she was traveling here from the Academy in Montana. I was quite eager to meet her. I hope that she liked me, I didn't normally give a shit about what people thought about me, but it would be nice to have friend who wasn't either Dimitri or Christian when I started at the Academy in a few weeks. A Girlfriend, to talk about my problems with or to talk about boys and other stuff. Though there wasn't a boy that I was interested in right now. I was interested in a man. A very hot Russian, who looked more like a God than anything else. When he fought. Wow... He was a bad ass. And I was glad that he would be training me, teaching me all he knew. I still couldn't believe how I was crushing on my Aunt's boyfriend, but apart from that one kiss, which I thought about constantly, nothing else had happened. And we wouldn't let it either. Even though when we were all hot and sweaty, pinned beneath one another during sparing, we still wouldn't let anything happen. Well I wouldn't. I had no idea what went on in his head. We never spoke of it, so I had no Idea about how he felt about it.

There was a knock on the door, I placed the cup of hot chocolate on the coaster on the table and went to open the door as Christian bounded down the stairs. I loved Christian, we got along great. I didn't have romantic feelings for him. Just brother-sister ones. He was my annoying brother, but we got along great. He was the only person who I knew that could handle my quirky, hot attitude, and he kept me on my toes, giving me almost as much back, as I gave him.

"Watch it Rosie" he said, as he yanked the door open, and pulled a blonde haired girl into a hug. She laughed and squealed. Squealed... Eww. I don't like her already. What sort of girl squeals for god sake. After their long embrace, he brought her forward to meet us.

She looked as shocked at seeing me as I was at seeing her.

"Rose?" she asked. I nodded with a smile. "Lissa?" I said, in return. Now she smiled and nodded. I vaguely knew that Tasha and Dimitri had joined us now. But I didn't turn to see them. I was still shocked at meeting Lissa again, after all these years. Who would have thought that my old best friend was now dating my sort of cousin.

"Oh my god Rose" she said, launching herself at me, I laughed as I hugged her back. I had been wondering if she would still remember me or recognize me. All of that seemed silly now; of course she did, just as I recognized her.

"I can't believe its you. I was so shocked when Christian told me that you were living with him. I missed you" she said. "I missed you too Liss" I said, turning to glare at Christian. "Oi. fire boy. How come you didn't tell me that Lissa was your girlfriend" I asked. He laughed. "Sorry Rosie. She made me keep quiet. She wanted it to be a surprise" he said.

"How do you two know each other?" Tasha asked.

"We were best friends when I was at the academy" I told them. "I was in the accident which killed her family" I turned back to her. "How are you?" I asked. I could tell somehow that she missed them; I could feel that radiating from her somehow. She was still sad when she thought about them, but Christian got her through it and she loved him so much. I had no idea how I was so attuned to her emotions after all this time, but I was. It was weird, really weird.

"I'm okay. It's hard sometimes" she said, "But I'm dealing" she added. She became sad then. "What about you? I heard about your mother. I'm so sorry. She was a great lady" she said. I smiled. "It still hurts so much. I didn't just lose a mother, she was my best friend. I miss her alot. How... How did you cope?" I whispered. She shrugged. "I just did. I was surrounded by people who cared for me. They got me through it. I just want you to know Rose... I'm here for you, If you ever want to talk" She said. I smiled and thanked her; before we all went to sit down to watch a Christmas movie.

Tasha and Lissa went to bed, leaving me with Christian and Dimitri.

"Are you okay?" Christian asked as `Christmas with the Kranks` finished. "Yeah. I'm good. Surprised and happy to see Lissa... of course." I said, he laughed. Yeah. She couldn't wait to see you. She never forgot you, you know" he said, and I smiled. "I never forgot her either" I said. Then he stood up. "Well. I'd better get going to bed. Goodnight guys" he called, leaving me alone with Dimitri. Oh joy! Just because I said I couldn't let anything happen, didn't mean that I wasn't tempted every time we were alone. Like normal I had to put my Guardian mask on and pretend that he didn't have such a huge effect on me.

I picked up the dirty cups that had been left on the coffee table and went to put them into the dishwasher. Then I returned to the living room to see if there were any more dishes. I would hate to wake up on Christmas day to a room full of dirty dishes.

"You don't have to do that Rose. I'll do it" Dimitri said. I shrugged. "That's okay. I don't mind" I answered him truthfully. He stood up and grabbed a plate that was beside the couch where Christian had been sitting- typical guy.

That was the only thing out here so he walked to the kitchen with it. I heard him place it into the dishwasher then he closed the door and turned the machine on. He started to walk out of the kitchen as I started to walk in. We met in the doorway when I ran straight into his firm chest. I cringed. "Sorry" I murmured. He chuckled. "Not a problem" he said, with a smile curling the edges of his mouth up. We were staring at each other. Well he was staring at my lips actually. This was the first emotion that I had seen since we had kissed in my room, His eyes twitched upwards above my head. I moved my eyes to see what he was looking at, and then I almost stopped breathing and blushed as I saw the mistletoe hung above the archway.

My attention snapped back to Dimitri and I swallowed nervously as he placed the palm of his hand against my cheek. No, No, No. This couldn't be happening. Not again. Even though I wanted it to happen more than anything. "Roza" he breathed. I felt his breath against my hair, above my right ear and I could smell his intoxicating aftershave, it was so masciline and musky, he smelt amazing. And I shuddered from the close proximity. Plus don't get me started about what him saying my name that way did to me. It sounded beautiful and heartfelt, the way it slipped off his tongue; I couldn't help but smile, close my eyes in contentment and lean my face into his palm.

Then I felt him moving forward, and a moment later his lips kissed mine for the second time today. And just like the first time, I couldn't help but respond to it, throwing myself into the kiss.

The kiss held so much. It held passion, lust, want, need. Each emotion burned through me like wildfire, I could feel my body heating up with desire. God I wanted him so badly. The kiss was fast and furious and it was seriously the hottest, sexiest and by far... the best kiss that I had ever had. He stepped back for a moment, taking me with him so he didn't need to break the kiss. Then I heard and felt him close the kitchen door. I was slammed up against it a moment later. I moaned into his mouth from the feeling of his body against mine. I'd never felt anything like it, ever.

His lips left mine, only to travel down my neck, and across my collar bone. "Fuck Roza" he gasped, in between kisses. "The things you do to me. I... I've never felt this way before" he said, before crushing his lips back to mine. The speed and intensity of the kiss escalated into much, much more. Dimitri picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist, a moment later I felt myself being placed on the kitchen bench. My legs still wrapped around him, so that he could press himself hard against me. I gasped in surprise at the feeling.

I wanted nothing more right now than for him to strip me naked and fuck me until I screamed, but right now, apart from our moaning, the only thing screaming was the inside of my own head. `Tasha... What about Tasha` it screamed, a part of me couldn't care less. But a larger part of me knew that this was wrong, no matter how right it felt when I was with him. I kissed him for just a moment longer, then after alot of willing myself, I pushed him away. We were both gasping for breath. I laid my forehead against his.

"Dimitri. Please" I pleaded. "We... we can't do this. It's wrong" I whispered, as my face was pressed into the crease of his neck and collar bone and inhaled his scent. He held me tightly. One hand running through my hair, caressing it gently with his finger tips. He sighed, and let out a deep breath.

"Your right Roza. I'm so sorry. I just can't seem to help myself when I'm around you" he said, in a quiet voice. "I know what you mean" I said, and smiled at him, just as he was smiling at me back. "I want you, so much. But I can't do this to Tasha" I told him. "I know, I know. I'm sorry Roza" he said, as he stepped backwards away from me. It took all I had to simply get down from the kitchen bench and not throw myself at him. I smiled and started to walk out of the kitchen, my hand reached the door. I opened it then looked back towards him. God he's so gorgeous.

"Merry Christmas Dimitri" I said.

He smiled at me. "Merry Christmas. Roza" He whispered.

Then I turned my back on him and walked up the stairs. I was asleep, with a huge grin on my face, before my head even hit the pillow.


	5. Chapter 5

*******WARNING- SEX SCENE IN THIS CHAPTER- IF YOUR TOO YOUNG OR DON'T LIKE THEM DON'T READ IT. *******

Chapter 5

I didn't sleep for too long, that night. I woke up, following a seriously hot dream about Dimitri and I, and when I say hot... I mean hot! I couldn't get the images or feelings out of my head.

I felt guilty when I thought about Tasha, but I couldn't fight the feelings that I had for Dimitri. I was in love with him.

But I would try my best not to think about it. He was with Tasha and I had to accept that, even though it hurt so much. I wished that he was mine.

I peeked into Christian's room, to find him and Lissa curled up into a ball together in bed, both of them still fast asleep, I quietly closed the door and started to head downstairs.

I was going to do some training, to see if I could tire myself out, then I could try and get a better sleep after that. I wasn't five anymore. I didn't want to be up at the crack of dawn on Christmas morning. I wanted to sleep in.

As I neared the bottom step, I heard a quiet argument. It was Dimitri and Tasha. They were shouting at each other, but trying to be quiet, so that they didn't wake any of us up.

I stayed where I was. I sat on the bottom step, waiting for them to finish. I didn't want to interrupt them. I had never heard them argue before, and it shocked me, it sounded quite heated.

"Please Dimka. I'm sorry. I've told you that a million times. Don't... don't do this to us" she begged.

"I did nothing Tasha" he spat. "It was all you. You screwed two other men, and what...you expect me to be okay with that. Are you crazy?" he whisper-yelled.

I was shocked. I hadn't seen that one coming, she always seemed so happy being with Dimitri. Who would of thought? I couldn't help but feel sorry for Dimitri right now, how could she.

"I know I did" she wailed. "But it meant nothing. They meant nothing to me. You know why I did it. I did it for us" she said. I could tell that she was crying.

He laughed. "You did it for US" he repeated sarcastically. "No Tasha. You did it for YOU. You have been so desperate and determined to have a child, for years I have heard nothing else from you.

I know it didn't happen for us. But we could of adopted, or got a surrogate... anything. You didn't need to go out and shag any male that came along. We could of done something... anything, but what you did.

And let me ask you... did you get pregnant from your little stunts... No. You didn't. You were so sure the problem was mine. How do you know the problem isn't yours, obviously your still not pregnant are you" he said with such distaste.

I flinched at the coldness in his voice. But I didn't blame him for that. Aunt Tasha had betrayed him. In the worst possible way. This was different from a stolen kiss. She had willingly had sex with other men. It grossed me out What a slut.

"Please Dimka. Forgive me. Don't do this to us" she pleaded again. All to no avail. "There is no us anymore Tasha. There hasn't been for months. You insist on keeping up this charade for Christian's sake. Well... I think he wouldn't actually care if we split up.

He's not a fucking child Tasha." He paused. "I can't wait for the new term to start. Then I will be away from you. And this time, I wont be coming back" he spat. Then I heard the door to the basement slam, and heavy footsteps leading down to the gym. Shit! there went my plan.

After five minutes I walked into the living room, trying to act completely normal. "Oh. Hi Aunt Tasha" I said. "I didn't realise anybody was up yet." I told her as I went to the fridge for a bottle of water.

"Rose, what are you doing awake so early" she asked. She was being nice, not at all critical, or suspicious.

"I couldn't sleep" I told her truthfully. "I was going to go and do some training to see if I could tire myself out." I said. She nodded in understanding.

"Well Dimitri is down there; maybe you could see what's wrong with him. He won't tell me, maybe he'll open up to you" she said, innocently. I almost laughed.

"Are you two okay?" I asked, knowing damn well that they weren't okay at all. "Oh yes. Were fine" she lied. But im going to go back to bed for a few hours.

"Tell Dimka where I'll be, will you" she said as she yawned and headed up the stairs. A few moments later I heard her door close, followed by the creaking sound of her bed as she settled down.

I wasn't sure what to do. I could try to go back to bed. But I knew that I wouldn't get to sleep anytime soon, Or I could still go down to the gym, and see if Dimitri would talk to me.

I made my decision, and I headed down to the gym.

After I descended the stairs I could here Dimitri grunting as he beat the shit out of the punch bag- topless. Fuck! God help me. I stood watching him for a moment. Watching the way his strong muscles moved in his strong tanned arms. I wanted those arms to pull me close and squeeze me tight.

"Are you okay comrade" I asked. He jumped back. "Jeez Roza. I didn't hear you. Don't do that to me" he said, out of breath. "I'm sorry Dimitri. I didn't mean to scare you" I said, with a grin on my face.

"What are you doing up at this time anyway. It's not like you" he said.

"I know" I grumbled. "Couldn't sleep" I admitted. "I was going to train. Then go back to bed after".

"Okay... do you want to spar" he asked. I didn't know how to answer. Of course I did. God. To be pinned under that hot sweaty, bare chested hunk. Shivers ran through my entire body.

"Sure why not" I agreed. He smiled and stepped towards me. "On one condition though" I said, halting him in his tracks.

"And what would that be, Roza" he asked. raising an i wish i could do that.

"That you put a shirt on" I admitted, blushing like a fool.

He laughed and came to stand in front of me. "Does me being half naked bother you Roza" he whispered, seductively into my ear. I gulped.

"Ye... Yes" I admitted. He laughed. "Well, that's too bad. I'm hot" he said. `Damn right you are` I thought to myself... thinking of a different sort of hot though. He pulled me to the mats and we began to spar.

We had been at it for over an hour, both of us getting in some hits and kicks one another. We had both been pinned several times. Me more than him, but still... I was proud of myself.

When we finally decided to call it quits we were both sweaty and breathing hard. "I'll be right back" he said. As he vanished up the stairs to the kitchen.

A moment later he came back with two bottles of water, one for each of us. I walked up the stairs and bolted the door locked. I wanted to talk to him, without any interruptions. As soon as I came back down I felt his arm snake around my waist.

"How do you feel about a dip in the Jacuzzi?" he asked. "I don't have my bathing suit with me" I admitted.

Feeling a twinge of regret about that. Dimitri shrugged. "Well. you can get in wearing those" He said, pointing to my workout clothes.

"Or you could get in with your underwear on. It would only be like wearing a bikini after all." he said, in a teasing voice.

He didn't expect me to agree to that. So his eyes bulged out of his head when I lifted my t-shirt up over my head, revealing my red lacy bra. Then I grabbed my towel, and put it by the Jacuzzi with my t-shirt.

I shimmied my shorts down my legs and stepped out of them, putting them with everything else. It was a good job that I had on my favourite matching red bra and panty set. The look of lust on his face practically made me drool.

I had to behave myself. I stepped into the large Jacuzzi then looked over to Dimitri, who was still in his joggers.

"What's taking you so long comrade." I teased. In one swift movement, he removed his pants, standing there in nothing but his boxer shorts.

I had to bite my lip to keep myself from moaning out loud in appreciation of his God of a body, he had the most fantastic and built body that I had ever seen on a man.

He rushed over and climbed in, sitting right beside me. The Jacuzzi was large enough for him to move up... alot.

Only he didn't. He stayed right next to me. The skin on his leg touching the skin on my leg. It felt like a hundred volts of electricity burning my body. It was amazing.

The warm water eased my muscles and I was so relaxed. Dimitri was too, I had never seen him so carefree. I really liked this side of him. We chatted and laughed about different things; suddenly he leant over and kissed me- about time.

I knew he had been wanting to do that since the moment I had removed my t-shirt. Just as I had wanted him to.

****M SCENE****

We kissed and kissed in a hot frenzy. I couldn't deny him this time, and I definitely didn't deny him when he pulled me onto his lap.

I pressed myself against the huge bulge in his boxer shorts causing him to throw his head back and groan my name. I loved the fact that I could cause this reaction from him, as I pressed myself against him over and over again, making us both moan.

I felt his hands at the clasp of my bra, then he flicked it open, removed it and threw it to the floor. His mouth then attached itself to my nipple as I groaned and squirmed on him.

He shuddered from the feel of my sudden movement against him. I put my hand down his boxers, grabbing hold of his very hard and massive member.

Holy shit he was big. He moaned my name again. I knew we should stop, but there was no way that I could this time. We had passed the point of no return. This time I knew that we would go all the way.

His hands grabbed my panties. roughly ripping them from me, then he quickly removed his own boxers, until we had nothing left to separate us.

His lips attacked mine again. Plunging his tongue into my mouth, as his hands roamed my naked body. Traveling down my stomach to my hot and very wet centre.

I gasped loudly as he shoved two fingers inside me. Pumping them in and out, faster and faster. "Oh Shit! Dimitri" I breathed as I re-attached my mouth to his. It was all very hard, fast and animalistic.

All our sexual tension came pouring out and we couldn't control ourselves. "Are you sure you want this" he gasped, in between kisses. Instead of answering him, I placed myself at the tip of his penis, and looked into his eyes as I plunged down.

His eyes rolled up in their sockets, and I had to bury my face into his neck, so that it could muffle my screams of pleasure, god he felt so good.

His hands gripped my hips hard, and he helped move me up and down his large member, plunging in and out of me so fast. He was relentless. And it was incredible.

The harder and faster he went the more I loved it and groaned his name, as he did with me. I felt my orgasm building and I bit down on his shoulder as my orgasm rocked my entire body. He moaned again but wasn't finished yet.

Before I knew what had happened I was lifted off him, and was on my back on the floor beside the Jacuzzi, lying on a towel.

Then he was on top of me, as he slammed into me hard and my legs were up, wrapped around his waist, while my hands dug into the skin of his ass.

As he plunged into me hard and fast, it was incredible how fast he was going. We moved so perfectly together.

Fast, hard and needy. It wasn't long before I came hard, followed by him, as he buried his face into my hair, to quieten his cries of release, our bodies were shaking as we lay together, panting hard, trying to catch our breaths.

"Wow" he breathed after a moment. He was kissing my lips, my cheek, my neck.

We lay in our own bliss for a moment. "Roza" he said. I looked at him, with questioning eyes. "I... I think I'm falling in love with you" he said, after another silence. I smiled.

"Well comrade. I Know that I am falling in love with you too" I told him, honestly. We lay, happily wrapped up in each others arms, just enjoying the moment before very unwillingly dressing.

He pulled me into another kiss before heading out of the gym. "Roza, I don't want to let you go…but I have to." he said.

"I know" I said. He brushed his lips softly on mine. Then he went up to the living room while I went back upstairs to bed to catch up on some much needed sleep and boy did Dimitri wear me out, my whole body was buzzing.

I layed down under my covers in my bed,after stripping off my workout clothes and climbing in with my underwear on, wondering, what's going to happen now.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I woke up just a few hours later. I glanced at the clock beside my bed and realised that it was time to get up.

I could hear laughter coming from downstairs. Followed by Christian's whining. "Cant we wake her up, already. I want to open my prezzies" he moaned. I snickered at my bedroom door.

I had on my short silk nightdress that I had decided to put on last night after I had come back to my room and climbed into bed.

Thinking of Dimitri and what had happened made me blush and smile. But the thought of him acting all lovey-dovey with Tasha made me want to throw up.

After all they didn't know that I had heard their conversation, so they would still be trying to create the perfect family Christmas for our sake. Or Christians.

I washed my face and brush my teeth and hair, dabbed on my favourite perfume and rubbed scented lotion on my arms and legs, with a hint of strawberry, vanilla and cinnamon.

Then I grabbed my red silk dressing gown and slid into it, then quickly headed downstairs before Christian lost his patience and decided to drag me downstairs himself.

I entered the living room to see Dimitri and Tasha on one couch. And she had her hand on his knee. That hurt. Christian and Lissa were on the other one. I smiled at her, and she gave me a huge smile back.

"Finally... Sleeping beauty awakes" Christian exclaimed. "Can we please open presents now" he asked Tasha. She laughed.

"Very well. Go for it guys" She said as I walked into the kitchen to put the kettle on. I just needed an excuse to be out of there for a moment while I tried to put on a brave face.

It wasn't easy seeing the man that I loved with another woman. Even if they weren't together...together. I was still so confused. I had no idea what was going on, and I didn't like it. Not one little bit.

Once I had my coffee in my hand I had no other excuse to delay the inevitable, so I started to walk, very slowly back into the living room.

"Here are your present's Rose" said Tasha. "Oh! alright" I said awkwardly.

"You guys didn't have to get me anything" I told them, looking between her then Dimitri very nervously. I felt stupid.

Even though I had brought them a present, I still hadn't expected them to get me anything.

"Don't be silly Rose" Tasha exclaimed, almost sounding hurt at the thought that I had expected her to leave me out.

"It isn't much anyway. I had no idea what to get you" she admitted, I smiled at her and took the presents that she had gotten me. I opened them.

They had gotten me a bath and shower gel set, a new blood red dress with matching shoes. The dress was to die for.

It was floor length, strapless, very plain, but it had a split, on my left leg, that ran from the floor all the way up to my thigh. It was elegant and very sexy. I loved it.

Then she gave me a brand new i-pod and a mobile phone, considering I had never owned one.

"That's for you to keep in contact when you go off to the Academy" she told me, with a sad smile. And I knew why, she would be lonely.

Me, Christian and Dimitri would be gone. Umm maybe she would be able to invite her two fancy fellas around.

I still couldn't believe that she had cheated on Dimitri like that. I cleared my head. It wasn't my business it was for them to sort out.

"Thanks guys. They're great" I told them, giving each of them a smile. Then I handed them there's.

"It's not much" I told them, as I passed them over. I had gotten Tasha a golden charm bracelet, with a couple of charms to start it of for her. And I couldn't resist Dimitris. I had spotted a black leather duster. He always wore a brown one, and the black one looked much nicer, more for evenings, a bit dressier to even wear over a suite, at least I thought so. I just hoped he did.

"Thank-you Rose" he said. "It's perfect" I smiled at him. Then looked away. "Yes this is beautiful Rose" Tasha said, with the bracelet in her hand, she had just clipped the charms onto it. "Could you help me with the clasp?" she asked me. I smiled as she stood up and came over to me.

I fastened the bracelet around her wrist. "It looks lovely Tasha" I told her as her arm fell to her side. She laughed. "Thanks again Rose" she said as she went back to sit down beside Dimitri.

I handed Christian his, which was the new Linkin Park Cd which he wanted, and a t-shirt. I brought it for a joke. It was black, and had a red flame on it. It said `smokin` in silver letters through the flame. He laughed when he saw it. He got up and hugged me.

Then I handed Lissa hers. "I'm so sorry it's not much. I wanted to get Chrissys girlfriend a present, but I didn't know it was you, or I would have spent more on it" I laughed as she opened a new make-up set and a bottle of Ted Baker perfume. "I love it Rose. Thank you" she said, hugging me.

When we had all opened everything I stood up. "I'm gonna go and get dressed, then I'm going to the gym" I told them.

"Rose. It's Christmas day, relax" Tasha said. "It's okay. I like doing it" I said as I headed out of the room. Once I was in my room I hooked my new ipod up to my laptop and down loaded all of my stored music onto it.

Then I got changed into my workout clothes, and with my new ipod ready and charged, I headed back downstairs.

"Dinner will be ready in about two hours" Tasha informed me as I passed. I smiled and nodded my head at her. "Okay. I'll just do an hour, then I'll get ready, okay" I said, she smiled at me then I popped my ear plugs into my ears and headed down to the gym.

I had just finished the weights. I walked over to the punch bag, punching and kicking the hell out of it. I was thinking of Dimitri and singing along to `I love the way you lie` by Eminem and Rhianna.

Suddenly I felt two arms snake around my waist. I smelled Dimitris aftershave and instantly relaxed. I hadn't even heard him coming down here.

He kissed my neck, nibbling lightly as his manhood pressed against my backside, seeing as he had come at me from behind.

My head fell back against his shoulder as he continued kissing my neck and sucking on my ear lobe, sending shivers through my body.

"I loved the coat" He said, against my skin. "Thankyou Roza" he said seductively, as his hands found the waistband of my shorts and slid under them and my panties.

Feeling and massaging, before he inserted two fingers inside me. My knees almost gave in as I gasped, loudly. "N.. no prob... lem Comrade" I stuttered as I hit the wall my back still pressed against him.

My arms flat out on the wall, above my head. As his fingers worked magic on my heated centre. I was gasping hard and moaning his name as my orgasm neared.

"Oh Fuck..." I said, as it hit a moment later, my knees finally gave in and I sagged against him. He spun me around with his spare hand and removed his fingers, bringing them to his mouth, sucking them. He moaned as he tasted them. Then he kissed me in frenzy. Fully removing my shorts and panties this time.

"We shouldn't do this. Wha... what if some one comes-" he kissed me again, crazily. "That's the fun of it, isn't it" he said, as his pants and boxers hit the ground.

"Anyway, Just to let you know" he bent forward and whispered into my ear "I locked the door" and it sent shivers through me, rocking me to the core.

Then he pressed me back to the wall, gripped one leg around his waist and plunged hard into me again. "Oh Fuck…Oh my God" I moaned as he started thrusting in and out of me.

"Roza... Oh fuck... I love this... I love you, your so tight and wet for me." he said before his lips attacked mine. He picked me up from the floor, supporting my weight.

I locked my legs around his waist and rocked my hips, fast and hard to meet his thrusts; we were breathing heavily, gasping and moaning. We were covered in sweat this room was too hot at the best of times, but when we were like this. God. there could of been a fire in the room, and we still wouldn't of noticed.

We muffled our cries of our release into each others necks. It wouldn't of been a good idea to scream out, as much as I wanted to. Once it was over we dressed quickly, kissing each other. Over and over again, I couldn't get enough of him.

We didn't want to part from each other and go back to reality, but we knew that we had to. He left before me.

Ten minutes later I went up stair's to my room. Tasha smiled as she saw me. And guilt over-whelmed me. Even though she deserved it, I still couldn't help but feel bad for her.

I suddenly had a bad thought. I know that Dimitri had told me that he loved me, but that was during sex. He had never said it in a normal conversation.

What if he didn't love me? What if he was just using me for sex, to get back at Tasha? That idea killed me. It would really kill me if that was the case.

I decided there and then that I would have to have a long chat with Dimitri the next time that we were alone, I needed to know.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**~~~~"M" Scene at the end of the chapter~~~~~**

After my encounter with Tasha in the kitchen I headed up to my bedroom. I showered in my ensuite bathroom then I walked out to the bedroom.

With a towel wrapped around my body, and one around my head. I shrieked and jumped back when I saw Dimitri sitting on my bed.

He stood up and walked over to me. He reached up and unravelled the towel from my head, allowing my damp hair to fall down my back.

His hands were in my hair in the next moment, bringing his lips to meet mine. The kiss was so hot and passionate. He was definately a good kisser, and every time we touched it left me craving for more.

We broke apart gasping for breath after a few minutes. He placed his forehead against mine, breathing hard. "I really can't seem to stay away from you. You have me under your spell" he said, kissing my lips again.

I pushed him back slightly. Then I got some clean underwear out of my drawers and placed them on the chair beside the red dress that they had brought me for Christmas. I was going to wear it tonight for our Christmas meal together.

"Roza, Is there something on your mind?" Dimitri asked. I smiled at him. "Yeah" I sighed. "This is not the time or place though" I informed him.

"It's okay Roza" he said, stepping forward. "Tasha has gone to the shops for some wine, and Christian and Lissa still haven't woken up form there nap yet, so were alone, if that's what's bothering you.

Now, what's wrong" he asked, as he placed a finger under my chin to meet his eyes.

"It's... it's ju... just" Fuck! Why was this so hard to say. Maybe because I was scared of his reaction. I took a deep breath.

"I heard your conversation with Tasha" I admitted, he looked at me as if he wasn't understanding what I was saying.

"The one about you two not being together and her cheating on you" I said, His face didn't change at all so I carried on. "I... I'm really starting to fall for you Dimitri. But I don't want to get hurt.

I'd rather get out now, while I can" I told him. Understanding dawned on his face, and he took a step nearer me.

"You think I'm only with you to get back at her, don't you?" he asked. I shrugged my shoulders. "You tell me, Dimitri" I said. He cupped my face in between his hands.

"Do you think that I would ever... that I could ever use you that way? Sure... when we met I didn't expect to fall in love with you so easily, like I have.

Of course you were beautiful, still..." He was speaking softly and sweetly. "I Love you Roza. I am so in love with you it hurts. And it kills me to have to pretend like I'm not.

I want to scream it from the rooftops, that I... Dimitri Belikov am in love with you... Rosemarie Hathaway. I am not ashamed of that. But I can't.

I'll be your mentor at the Academy. And we can't risk getting caught. I love you so, so much and-" I kissed him hard and fast. He loved me, and that's all that I needed to know, everything else we could work through- together.

He slammed me back against the wall. "I love you too, comrade" I told him, then I pressed my lips back to his. My hands traveled to the buttons as I popped them open.

I dragged them down his body, along with his boxers. He unraveled the towel from around my body, slinging it to the floor. Then I practically tore the shirt from his body.

We were both completely naked, touching and teasing each others bodies. I hadn't realised that we were moving until I found myself lying on a pink rug on the floor; the bed would of probably of been too noisy.

I flipped us over so that I was on top, then I slowly eased myself down on his hard cock. We moaned out together as our bodies became one.

And then the time for being soft was over as passion drove craving for each other. He gripped my hips almost roughly. But yet not rough enough as the animalistic sides of us escaped.

He was guiding me up and down on his very large member, thrust for thrust, harder and faster as moans and groans escaped us. I was still on top when he sat up against the bed.

My legs were wrapped around his waist and my hands found there way to his hair, grasping it tightly as we moved hard and furious against each other.

I screamed out his name as I was blown away with the force of my orgasm. But he wasn't quite finished yet. He laid me down on my back.

"I love you so much" He said, before he entered me again. He was moaning my name, over and over.

One of my legs were tangled with his as my other one was up, by his hip. My hips bucking faster and faster to meet his thrusts. This man is a god. I love him so much.

"Oh God... Dimitri" I cried. "I'm coming... I'm-". He grunted. "Me too Roza. Ahh Fuck me" he cried. Burying his face, against my neck, as he came and our movements became slower.

We lay together, breathing hard. "I love you Dimitri" I told him, as I kissed him. He smiled breathlessly at me. "I love you too, so god damn much" He said. He kissed me again.

Then the door flung open. Revealing a very pissed off looking Tasha.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

If it was possible to have smoke coming out of your ears, that would be Tasha right about now.

"Oh you do, do you" she yelled at Dimitri as I grabbed the cover of my bed to cover us up.

He looked shocked, beyond words. He clearly hadn't expected her to be home so soon.

Even though he wasn't in a relationship with her anymore I knew that he didn't want to hurt her. Her finding out this way was pretty bad.

"Yes. I'm sorry Tasha. But I love Roza. I'm in love with her" he told her, clearly and firmly. "How could you Dimka?" She sobbed then she ran out of the room.

We stood up, and quickly dressed. I knew it caused Dimitri pain, knowing that Tasha was hurting. Even though she had done it to him. He was just that kind of guy.

"Go" I said, indicating to him that it was okay for him to go and see Tasha. He gave me a sad smile.

Then he kissed me gently on the lips for a moment. "I meant what I said Roza. I love you" he said, then he walked out of the room, closing the door, behind him.

I couldn't comprehend what had just happened. How had we been stupid enough to have gotten ourselves caught. We'd always been so careful.

Why didn't I check to see if Dimitri had locked my door at least. Shit! As much as I disliked Tasha, I hadn't wanted to hurt her like that.

I couldn't help who I fell in love with. Dimitri had been so nice, caring and understanding towards me. My feelings simply escalated from there.

I slumped to the bed, sitting on the corner of it. As tears fell from my eyes. What would happen now, would Tasha tell on us. Dimitri could lose his job, and I could be kicked out of the Academy before I had even gone back. A knock on the door brought me back to reality.

"Hang on a minute" I called as I grabbed some jeans and a t-shirt out of the cupboard. I dressed as quickly as I could.

I hastily wiped me tears away. Then I went to the door. Lissa and Christian stood there with shocked faces.

We could hear raised voices from below us, but I couldn't make out what was being said. I quickly ushered them into my room, then I shut the door and went to sit on the bed.

"What's going on Rose?" Christian asked. "Yeah" Lissa piped in. "I just heard Tasha call you a... call you-" "What?" I said, a little louder than necessary.

"She... she called you a filthy blood whore, and... and she... said you were as bad as your mother" Lissa whispered. Tears sprung back into my eyes. She could insult me as much as she liked.

But saying that about my mother, when she was no longer here to defend herself... No... No way! I wouldn't stand for that. I flew to my feet. But Christian's arms wrapped around my waist.

"She can't say that. She cant get away with that" I exclaimed, furiously. Desperately trying to get free, it was no use. For a Moroi, Christian was freakishly strong.

I sagged back against him and he sat me on the bed, both of them looking at me with concern.

"What happened" they tried again. I swallowed hard. "Tasha caught me and Dimitri" I admitted, looking down towards the floor. "Caught you doing what?" Lissa asked. I blushed and they finally put together what I was saying.

"Fuck Rose. How could you do that to Tasha?" Christian said. He wasn't yelling at me, but he clearly wasn't too happy either.

"I'm sorry okay. We didn't mean for it to happen, it just did" I told them. "It's not like they're even together anyway" I said, defensively.

Christian looked dumbfounded. "What do you mean, not together? Of course they are togeth-" he stopped talking when he saw me shaking my head.

"It's true, Chris. They broke up months ago. Tasha cheated on him. She fucked some other men, in an attempt to get pregnant, because it had never happened for her and Dimitri" I informed them.

"Please don't hate me. I swear we didn't mean for it to happen. We didn't. But in the end, we couldn't fight it any longer. We love each other, I'm in love with him" I told them.

"I don't hate you Rose" Christian said, he wrapped an arm around my shoulder, in a comforting gesture. Lissa took my hand in hers.

Then she smiled at me. "I hope he's worth it Rose" she told me. "Believe me Liss, he is. I'd walk to the ends of the earth for him" I told them. "I guess I'm happy for you" Christian said.

"If he's what you want, go for it. I just wish Tash didn't need to get hurt in the process, but I guess she hurt Dimitri as well. Talk about being stuck between a rock and a hard place" he said. I laughed, just a little. Then I sighed. "I know" I said, quietly.

We could still hear them yelling downstairs. "I'd better go and face the music" I told them, with a grimace on my face. They nodded, "We'll go with you" They said, standing right behind me as we made our way downstairs.

I opened the door and walked into the living room. Dimitri was on one couch, while Tasha sat on the other. "Oh looky here… the little blood whore, family wreaking slut " Tasha yelled, jumping to her feet.

"I told you" Dimitri spat, "Do not call her that. This isn't her fault. You brought this on yourself Tasha. I love her" He yelled, standing in front of me, protectively. Tasha laughed.

"It isn't her fault" she screeched. "Of course it is. She's just like her mother, and her mother before her. Tell me Rose" she said, now directing her words at me.

"Does being a home wreaking slut run in the family, because you certainly inherited that from Janine" she spat.

I ran towards her, at the same time that Christian sucked in a breath and began to yell at her for saying that to me. My fist connected with her nose.

And I was satisfied when I heard the crunch when her nose broke. She fell back to the floor for a moment. Before she got back up to her feet, I verbally gave it to her.

"Hate me, call me what you like, you freak. But you will never... ever speak about my mother like that. She was a million times better than you. You stuck up Moroi scum. I yelled.

Dimitri wrapped his arms around my waist. "Roza, Calm down my love" he whispered into my ear. I was raging.

"Meet me Roza. In ten minutes out front, pack your bags" he told me. I nodded. "Now... go" he said to me, pushing me out of the room. I ran upstairs and gathered all my stuff and shoved them in my bags.

Ten minutes later I was downstairs waiting for Dimitri. Tasha was no where to be seen. Christian and Lissa were hugging me goodbye. "I love you Rose" Christian said, like the annoying brother had grown a sweet bone. I laughed.

"I love you too. And you Liss" I said, hugging her. "I'll see you at the Academy" she said. I nodded eagerly. "Take care of yourselves guys" I said, as Dimitri walked down the stairs with his bags ready to go.

We said our final goodbyes and got in the car. Then holding my hand, Dimitri sped away.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I was still quite upset as we pulled up to a hotel. Dimitri cut the engine and turned to look at me.

"Are you Okay Roza?" he asked. I shook my head as a tear escaped. "I... I can't believe what she said, those things about my mu... mum" I said, as he wiped my fallen tear away.

"She had no right to say that to you, Roza. I'm so sorry" he said, as he put his arm around me, and pulled me against him. I buried my face into his chest. Calming down as his intoxicating smell filled my nostrils.

Soon enough we were in our hotel room. Dimitri carried my bags, as well as his own, cutting off my attempts to carry it myself... Always the gentleman.

He placed the bags down and went to sit on the edge of the king sized bed. Opening his arms wide in an invitation for me to join him. I did. He wrapped his arms around me, and laid down, pulling me along with him. My head on his chest as he ran his fingers through my hair.

"What are we going to do now comrade?" I asked, knowing that there was another ten days before the Academy opened.

"I was wondering" he said, after a moment of silence. "How do you feel about meeting my family? We could go to Russia, for a while" he said. I suddenly felt nervous. Wow... I hadn't expected that. I laughed to cover my feelings up. "Isn't it a bit soon to be meeting the parent's" I teased.

He gave a strange laugh. My family will adore you Roza. Just like I do" he said, as he kissed my head. "And, it's not parents. It's mother." he said. I couldn't help but wonder about his father. As If he guessed my train of thoughts he sighed, then spoke.

"My father, hasn't really been around." he said. "Whenever he was around he was always drunk. He beat my mother time and time again" He whispered. I could tell that this trip down memory lane caused him tremendous agony.

"I'm so sorry, Dimitri" I said. "You really don't have to tell me if you don't want to" I told him, as I pressed my face harder to his chest and kissed it.

"It's not really something I like to remember. The things he did to my mother" he shook his head in disgust. And I suddenly felt sick. How could any man do that to a woman. I looked up to his face and saw the pain in his eyes. I gently stroked his face. He regained himself after a moment.

"Thankyou Roza" he said, as he kissed my lips, in a quick peck. "Anytime comrade. You have always been here to listen to my problems." I told him. "I just want you to know that I'm here for you, as well.

Anytime you want to talk-" I was cut of by him pressing his lips to mine hungrily, it took my breath away and instantly sent heat to my core.

I was suddenly aware, that we were in a hotel room. By ourselves. No Christian, or Lissa, or Tasha. Just me and Dimitri, alone, with a very large, comfortable bed.

************SEX ********** M SCENE *************

He pressed me down to the bed, climbing on top of me, and began hungrily kissing me, our tongues moving against each other. I moaned into his mouth as I felt him push his rock hard erection against my inner thigh.

Our kissing tempo increased. We were relentless as our tongues danced together, but it was also very sweet. There was no rush. No one to walk in and catch us, or no one to be quiet for. Just him and me. Alone at last.

When we finally broke apart he lifted my t-shirt above my head, throwing it to the floor. He laid gentle kisses against my neck, my chest, and finally his mouth took in my very erect nipple, as my bra came away.

My hands wasted no time in removing his shirt as I ran my hands over his chest, against his lean, hard muscles. He was too perfect. I flicked the button of his jeans open, and placed my hand inside his jeans and his boxers, grabbing hold of his erection.

He growled in response. Hastily pulling his pants down his legs, followed by his boxers. Then Dimitri removed my jeans and underwear. He kissed his way down, until he reached my feet. Taking my big toe into his mouth, and sucking gently.

It gave me such a strange sensation, I almost giggled. Then he began kissing his way back up my legs, until he reached the place I wanted him to be.

His tongue flicked out, gently licking and sucking a little. "Oh God...Yes" I breathed, as my hands gripped the bed sheet. Then he inserted two fingers inside of me, and began working his tongue and fingers in perfect sync.

It wasn't long before I felt my orgasm building. I arched my back and he gripped my hips, to hold me against him.

"That's it Roza. Come for me baby" he said. I loved it when he talked dirty. My hands wrapped themselves in his hair now. And after a few more strokes of his magical tongue, sucking and licking me, moaning his name, I came hard.

I was panting as the aftershocks coursed through my body. He began kissing his way back up my body. "I can't get over how good you taste" he said, as he kissed me again.

He made sure that I was looking at him. "I love you Roza" he said. Then he thrustered into me hard. We both moaned loudly at the feel of it. No need to quieten our cries here.

My fingers dug into the skin of his back, which only seemed to turn him on more, as he began thrusting into me, harder and faster, pumping in and out of me, leaving us gasping and moaning for more.

"Oh fuck" he muttered, burying his face against my neck. "I love you , I love you" he kept repeating. I flipped us over so that I was straddling him and began thrusting up and down on his hard penis, rocking my hips now and then.

"I love you too, comrade" I gasped. As we moved as one. His hands on my hips, thrusting with me. I did love him. I loved him so much.

I could tell that he was holding back a little, and I knew why. It was our first night alone together. He was trying to make it sweet, resisting the urge to ravish me like I knew he could. But that's how I wanted it.

The next time I moved on him, I did it alot harder, forcing myself down on him. "Let yourself go, comrade. Fuck me hard" I whispered, and he shuddered.

An animalistic sound erupted from his throat as he flipped us back over. Then he lost it. He ploughed into me, over and over. With so much force that I was surprised that the bed didn't go through the wall. It was fucking great, amazing, mind blowing.

My legs were around his waist as my hands dug into the skin of his back. Harder and faster, thrusting and thrusting in and out of me, we moved together, in perfect unison. It wasn't long until we both screamed out our releases.

After we had finished, he slowly pulled out of me and I laid my head on his chest while he wrapped an arm tightly around me pulling me close to him, kissing my forehead while we calmed our breathing.

"That was incredible" I gasped, out of breath. He chuckled. "That it was" He agreed, just as much out of breath as I was. "You are incredible" he added as he kissed me.

I smiled at him, pressed my lips harder to his, he pulled the sheet and blanket up around us, then we curled up together, and fell asleep. For the first time as a real couple. Wrapped up in each others arms.

When I woke up in the morning Dimitri was sitting on a chair across from the bed with a coffee in his hand. I smiled at him. "Morning Roza" he said, with his own smile on his face. "Morning comrade" I replied, as I stretched.

He chuckled. I got out of bed moving to him and kissed his head as I passed him to grab a coffee and sat down on his lap a moment later.

"I've spoken to Alberta" he informed me. I nodded. I had known that he would have to contacted her. "And…?" I pressed. "I told her that Tasha had thought there was something going on between us. And accused us of sleeping together" he said, with a sad smile.

"Roza... I know. I wish we could tell the truth, but for now... It's better this way. My love." he said. "It's okay Dimitri. You did the right thing. I will not risk your Guardianship" I told him, honestly and kissed his lips. He breathed a sigh of relief, he then continued.

"I told her about what went down, with Tasha. And what she said about your mother, she wasn't very happy to hear that, as she was your mothers best friend.

So I told her that I got you out of there, to protect you from anymore verbal abuse after what you have been through already, having to bury your mother. She knows you're with me. She's fine about it, she's just happy that I'm there for you.

She said to, take care of you, and to call her if we have any problems" he said. I smiled. "Okay" I said. My night in shinning amour.

"What about Tasha" I said. "What if she tells more people" I asked, a little scared of what could happen. "He gave a quiet laugh." She will sound like a jealous ex.

It's our word against hers, we just deny it, I have a pretty good reputation and I will not let her tarnish it or hurt you.

No one will believe her, so don't worry, Lissa and Christian were there and I think they would be happy to support us if needed, I know Christian is her Nephew, but he doesn't really want to be caught up in her games.

We'll just have to come up with a story before we go to the Academy if needed. I nodded my head again in agreement.

"So my love" he said. "Are you ready to go to Russia?" he asked. I chuckled. "As ready as I'll ever be" I confirmed.

We took a very long and blissful shower, that man rocks my world and got dressed, kissing and groping every now and we dressed in comfortable clothes.

Traveling clothes. Then we got our bags together and headed down to my car. Dimitri drove. Russia here we come, I was so nervous about meeting his family.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10.

We landed in Russia, after a very long flight. I was eager to get off this plane. I hated being confined to small places.

We were driving along a road, Dimitri held my hand as he drove down the quiet road.

"Tell me about your family" I said to him. He looked thoughtful for a moment, a small smile played with the corners of his mouth. I could see the love, shown in his face.

"Well... There's my mother, Olena." he told me. "She's a wonderful woman. She never became a Guardian, she wanted to raise her children in a family surrounding, not shipping them off to an Academy, like alot of Dhampirs do. She's an extradinary woman." he said, with so much love in his voice.

"I have 3 sisters. Karolina is the eldest. She has a 9 year old son, named Paul." he informed me. "Then there's Sonya. She's a year older than me. Then there's my little sister. Viktoria" he said, with a loving smile. "She's 16yrs old and trains at the Academy, here in Russia. She would love to come to St Vladmirs to train though. Whenever I speak to her, she begs me." he said. I laughed.

"Why don't you let her then, comrade. I can see how much you love her, It would be good for you. Both of you, as she so desperately want's to do it." I relied. He chuckled now.

"I know Roza. And in truth... I've been thinking about it, alot lately... Maybe I will speak to her about it when I see her." He said. Then he laughed loudly, before continuing.

"Finally there's my Grandmother... Yeva. She's a little..." he cut off, trying to find the words that best described his Grandmother, I was a bit on edge. What was she like?

"She's a little strange... Different. But very family orientated. Don't worry, she'll love you" he said, with a grin.

"What exactly do you mean? By saying strange and different?" I asked, my throat closing in on itself as the nervousness hit me.

"She `see's` things" he said.

"See's things?" I repeated. "What do you mean... see's things?"

"Like... visions, for example" he said, I stared at him in shock. "She has a sixth sense, and she's always right, with what she see's. But she is very cryptic, telling people only what they need to hear. Some say she's crazy. But... I guess you'll think what you want to think" he said, as he kissed my knuckles.

I was suddenly seeing Tasha and Christian. "I can't believe he actually left me. Left me for her" Tasha spat. What the hell. What was this. "He left me for a bloodwhore, when he always wanted a baby with me. She can't give him one. He'll come running back to me, with his tail between his legs. You mark my words" she said, in a sweet, calmer voice. She stood up and walked out of the room. Christian turned to me. "She's totally lost it" he said. And I had to agree. He walked over to me, and pulled me to him, pressing my lips to his.

Eww gross! It was Christian for fuck sake. "I love you so much, Lissa" he said, as he kissed her again.

What the hell... Lissa! How did that happen, am I going mad.

I caught sight of my reflection. through the mirror, hanging over the fire place. Shock ran through me. Standing there, where my reflection should be, stood Lissa. I could feel confusion, Hurt Hatred and Anger. All of them directed at Tasha. Because of the things she had been saying about Rose- About me.

I was suddenly aware of Dimitri shaking me. I came back to my head and shook my head to clear it. I pinched the bridge of my nose and closed my eyes.

"Roza, Roza sweetheart, talk to me." Dimitri shouted. "Are you okay honey?" He begged. Worry clearly showed on his face.

"I... I'm fine comrade" I told them, honestly. "That was the weirdest thing ever. It... It was like I wasn't even me. I was Lissa, seeing Christian and Tasha." I said. He looked confused. "It's hard to explain, it was… really strange" I said, honestly. I couldn't explain it. I didn't even know what had happened.

Not to long after that we pulled up to a very Large house. Large and so beautiful. A stone house, with a red door, and red flower baskets hanging below the windows, filled with colorful flower arrangements. It was the most perfect house. I could tell that Olena was a keen on gardener, Dimitri was so lucky to have grown up in such a lovely home.

Dimitri took my hand in his. "Are you ready?" He asked again. I simply nodded. "I'm ready comrade" I said. His arms circled my waist and he brought me closer to him. Then he pressed his lips against mine, hard… for a long passionate kiss.

I told you before, do not fear them. They will love you. I love you Roza" he said. "I love you too, Dimitri so much" I said, as I pecked his lips again. Then we both climbed out of the car and walked to the front door of the house. I stood there, trying to calm my nerves as Dimitri rang the bell and then held my hand, waiting patiently.

A moment later the door flung open. "Dimka" screeched a girl, who looked a few years younger than me. `This must be Viktoria` I thought. Dimitri wrapped his arms around his little sister, she was very beautiful, no doubt they will all be good looking, considering how gorgeous Dimitri is. "I've missed you Viktoria" he said, kissing her head. "I've missed you more, Dimka" she replied, ruffling his hair. Dimitri chuckled.

"Viktoria. This is Roza" he told her. "My Roza" he added. She looked at me in shock, then she turned to Dimitri. "Your Roza... What happened to Tasha?" she questioned him, raising one eyebrow, just like Dimitri did. I sighed internally. Was I the only person who couldn't do that.

Dimitri growled. "Tasha and I are not together. We haven't been for months. I'm with Roza now. I love her, so much" he said, smiling at me, and squeezing my hand, reassuringly. "Long story" he added. Viktoria smiled at me. I suddenly felt better.

"Oh well. It's nice to meet you Roza" she said, putting her arms around me. I hugged her back, what happened to good `old fashioned hand shaking` and `pleased to meet you's`. Still I hugged back, I could probably get used to it. She took my hand and Dimitris hand. "Come on guys" she said, as she pulled us into the house.

We walked through the house. Everybody was sitting around the table. Drinking coffee. Well everybody was there it looked apart from Yeva, seeing how there wasn't anybody here old enough to qualify as Dimitri's Grandmother.

Dimitri's mother and sister's were so lovely and also very beautiful. Very welcoming and they were pleased to meet me. I felt so happy; it was nice to be in a true family surrounding and they really made me feel like I was part of there family already.

"So, what's your full name? Viktoria asked, making conversation."Err Rosemarie Hathaway" I answered. "But, please... just call me Rose or Roza, as Dimitri does, I hate Rosemarie" I told her. Everybody stared at me in shock. "Oh. My Dear" Olena said. I knew instantly that they recognised me by name. Every Dhampir alive has probably heard about my mother. I blushed slightly. They were all staring at me, and I felt embarrassed and really awkward.

Dimitri ended what ever was going to be said next, by kissing me, i was shocked, but obviously...I kissed him back. He was simply too irresistible. But still... I was shocked. He hadn't even told his family about us, from what I knew of anyway. Nobody said anything though. In fact, they seemed happy for us and were all beaming.

After a moment, I heard the front door close, followed by footsteps down the hall. I turned to the doorway, and an older woman came walking through. "Babushka" Dimitri said. Standing up to gently hug the older woman. She patted his cheek, lovingly. Then he turned her to me.

She smiled, knowingly at me. "This is Roza" Dimitri said to his Grandmother.

"I know" she told him. "You're the shadow-kissed soul mate". She said

`Shadow-kissed'! I thought. What the hell does she mean by that!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11.

I stared at the old woman like an imbecile. `Shadow kissed`. That wasn't anything that I had heard before. I wondered what it could possibly mean. I could tell that she knew something, but at the moment, she was staring at me, as much as I was staring at her.

"I'm sorry. I have no idea what you are talking about. What do you mean, shadow kissed?" I asked. She tsked. "Like you don't know" She said. I simply looked at her for a moment longer.

"I'm telling you that I don't know what you are talking about" I said, neither of us where being nasty to the other one, but something was coming. I could feel it in the air.

She studied me, my face, for what felt like an eternity. "You really don't know do you?" she stated. I shook my head. "That's what I've been trying to tell you" I told her honestly. She blinked in shock, then she shook her head to clear it probably.

"Oh dear" she muttered. "How is that possible? How could you not know that you once... that you once..." she struggled to say the words that were on the edge of her tongue. She just got weirder and weirder. "...never mind" she muttered. "I must call Oksana and Mark. Immediately" she exclaimed.

Dimitri looked as lost for words as I'm sure I did. "What for?" he asked. He obviously knew them. Unlike me. I had no idea who they were.

"They will be the best ones to explain it to Roza" she said. And with that she left the room.

I looked from retreating figure, back to Dimitri. "What the hell was all that?" I finally asked. He looked at me, "I have no idea Roza. I told you she's a little cryptic. Didn't I?" he smirked. "That was not cryptic. That was doo-lally" I informed him. He laughed at me, pulling me into his arms. "I agree" he said. Then he pulled my face to his, to lock our lips together. His arms encircled my waist, pulling me closer, while my hands found the way to his hair, running my fingers through his velvety brown locks. After several moments we pulled apart. Breathing hard.

"We'd better stop" I said, after a moment. "If not, I'm going to have my way with you, right here. And I don't think your family would appreciate that" I said. "I guess not. But I sure would" he said, in return. I laughed. "Later" I said, as he pecked my lips again. "I'll be waiting Roza" he teased. It sent shivers throughout me, and I couldn't wait until later.

We went and put our bags upstairs, where we began to unpack our clothes and put them away. After a few minutes there was a knock on the door. "Come in" Dimitri called. The door opened and Viktoria entered.

"Mum said there's tea and some of her black bread waiting for you downstairs" she told us. "Great we're coming" Dimitri said, grabbing hold of my hand and leading us back downstairs to the kitchen.

When we entered the room, I noticed that there was a couple sitting at the table. The woman. a Moroi, looked about 25 years old. She was pretty. She had long blonde curly hair, and blue eyes. She smiled as she saw us enter the room. "Hello." she said, standing up to greet us. "You must be Rose. I'm Oksana... This is Mark" she informed me. I smiled at them. Mark was a Dhampir. You could tell by his build. Although he was no where near as muscled as Dimitri was. He was no slender Moroi either. He looked about the 19 years old. Black, short hair and brown eyes. They were both good looking.

He smiled. "Hello Rose. It's nice to meet you." he said, holding his hand out for me. I shook it. "Nice to meet you too" I said. "Both of you" I added, with a smile, in Oksana's direction. "Dimitri" Mark said, walking round the table. They exchanged a manly hug, with pats on the back. "It's been along time" Mark said. "How are you?" he asked. Dimitri chuckled. "I've been great, thank you" Dimitri replied, wrapping his arm around my waist, for all to see. Mark laughed. "So it seems" he said. We all sat round the table, talking and laughing. It was like we had all been friends for years. Everybody was so happy and friendly. And jeez... Olena's black bread was to die for. Dimitri laughed as he saw me pick up my 4th piece. "What comrade. I'm starved. And this is so good" I said, with a smile at Olena. She grinned at me. "It's Dimitris favourite too" she said. Suddenly Oksana cleared her throat, capturing everyone's attention.

"Rose". Mark and I wanted to meet you, the moment Yeva called us" she said. Mark smiled at me, with a knowing look. "Yeva, informs us that you are shadow- kissed, but you don't know what it means. Is that right?" she asked. I nodded my head and she continued. "Well the reason that we are here-" she cut herself off. "Do you want to go somewhere more private?" she asked looking around the room. "No. That's fine." I said, taking Dimitri's hand in mine. "Right then" she continued. "Tell me Rose, What you know of the elements. The magic that Moroi hold?" She asked. I looked at her for a moment. Then I cleared my throat.

"I know that there are normally four different sorts of Moroi magic" I told her. "Air, Earth, Fire and Water. But there is a fifth. `Spirit` which isn't very well known at all. My mother told me all about it" I told her. She smiled at me. "And do you know any spirit users?" She asked. I nodded my head at her. "My friend Lissa- Vasilisa Dragomir is a spirit user. She recently told me that, when we met back up." I told her. She smiled at me.

"Okay. That's good then, alot of people have never heard about `spirit` before. "Now, this part is the most difficult part to explain" she said. "Spirit comes in various forms. I can read your mind" She said. My eyes practically shot out of my head, for once she had told me something that I didn't know.

"Spirit users have very strong healing powers. For example... watch this" she said, then she nodded at Mark. He took a carving knife off the table, the one that Olena had been using to cut the bread. Then he brought it to his forearm and sliced it. Blood appeared, pooling fast on his arm. I jumped up from my seat. "Are you guys insane" I yelled, trembling because the man had just sliced his god damn arm open. "It's okay Rose" Mark said, with a smile. "I know its difficult, but please. Just watch" he said. I sat back down, grasping Dimitri's arm for support, I felt sick. Then Oksana held her hand up, directly above Mark's wound, and very slowly, the blood and the flesh wound began to disappear. I stared at his arm for a moment. I couldn't believe my eyes. There was now no trace that anything had ever happened. I turned back to Oksana.

"Do you see what I mean, about healing?" she asked. I nodded my head again. "How could I not" I replied. Dimitri chuckled.

"Well. Mark, here" she said, with a nod his way. "Mark is shadow- kissed too" she told me. I looked at him for a moment. "What does shadow- kissed mean exactly?" I asked. They both looked at me. "It means that... that you have died once" they told me. What! What the hell were they saying. "What do you mean, I died once. You're crazy" I yelled. "Do I look freaking dead to you?" I bellowed. "No Rose." Mark said calmly. "It means that although you once died, you were saved, brought back to life, by a Moroi with spirit magic" he told me.

I couldn't process this. "Is that what happened to you?" I finally asked. He nodded. "It is" he confirmed. "Oksana brought me back to life when I died during a Strigoi attack. I am bonded to her" he told me. Bonded to her" I repeated his words. "Yes" he said. "It's hard to explain, Rose. Its like... like, not being in your head anymore. Being in your bond partners head. If their emotions are too strong, they can simply `pull you in` even though they don't mean to do it." he said. I gasped and they all looked at me. "Has this ever happened to you?" Oksana asked.

"Yes" I breathed weakly. I couldn't believe what they were telling me. "On the way here" I told them. "It had never happened before. I was suddenly with Lissa, it was like I was her, talking to her boyfriend. I wondered what was happening" I told them. "I bet you did" Mark told me, sadly. "Can you think of anything Rose?" Oksana asked. "Any situation where you may of died. Lissa obviously saved you, brought you back." She added. I looked at her. "No. I can't think" I said sadly. "I haven't seen Lissa in eight years. My mum withdrew me from the Academy after the accident. I only met her again a few days ago" I told them, with as much honesty as I could. Dimitri was rubbing gentle circles on the back of my hand. Trying to relax me, his touch helped a lot and relaxed the tension I was feeling.

"What accident?" Mark finally asked.

"The car crash when we were eleven. The one that wiped out all of the Dragomirs, well except one" I told them. Mark and Oksana looked from each other. "I think that's it Rose. I think that you died in that car crash too. Only... Lissa healed you" he stated firmly. If this was all true, if what they was telling me was right, then I knew that they were spot on. That car accident was the only situation in which Lissa would of ever been able to save me, to bring me back to life.

We sat for hours, talking about everything. They explained about mood swings and darkness that would consume Lissa. About how I would have to take the darkness from her and then have her heal me, or having to fight the darkness out of my system once I took it. About healing silver objects to protect us from the side effects. Then they headed home, when we were all said our 'goodbyes' they left. As I sat at the table with Dimitri and his family, there was a knock at the door, Olena rushed off to answer it.

We were all sitting around the table, me and the Belikov's. They watched me, intently, for my reactions on the news that I had been told. I was simply numb, I couldn't believe it, a moment later that numbness turned to anger as Olena walked back into the front room.

With a Guest following her.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12.

Sorry... make that two Guests following her.

'Tasha' walked in with the biggest grin on her face. But that's not what shocked me- too much anyway. The thing that shocked me was that 'Abe Mazur' followed her into the room.

Well, well, well... Ibrahim Mazur. My very long-abscent father. What the fuck! Of course my mother had told me all about my father. And the sort of business that he was into.

That's the reason that they had split up after I was born. He wanted to keep in contact with me- apparently. But she had flat out refused for him to have any part in my life. The only reason that I knew it was him, was because she had given me one, tatty photograph of him.

I got to my feet. This wasn't going to end well. What the fuck was he doing here... with Tasha. Dimitri followed my lead, but stood protectively, slightly in front of me. He had no idea that this was my father, at least I didn't think he did.

"Abe" I said, coldly. Tasha looked shocked that I knew him, so did Dimitri and his family for that matter.

"Rosemarie" he said, no emotion at all. It wasn't like he was seeing the daughter that he had never met standing before him.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. looking at him. Not looking at Tasha, but I could still see her in my peripheral, she was grinning. Dimitri placed a hand on my back.

"Roza... Calm down, you don't know who this man is" he warned. It was obvious that he was a little scared of the Moroi man. I could only guess that the reason for that was due to him being a Turkish mobster. I laughed.

"I know exactly who this man is" I said, I turned to glare at Abe. "Isn't that right, Dad" I said, several gasps echoed through the room.

"Zmey is your dad?" Blurted out Viktoria. "Wow" she breathed.

"I wouldn't exactly say Wow" I growled. "I would pity me. I don't have a Dad. Just a sperm donor." I spat.

"Rosemarie" he chastised. But he had a humorous look on his face.

"It's Rose" I yelled. "Rose... not Rosemarie. Maybe if you had been in my life, for longer than 2 minutes you would know that" I was so angry at him.

"Ah... You're so much like your mother" He said, lovingly. Then that look of love turned to one of pain and grief.

"Don't you dare speak of my mother" I spat, viciously. "What gives you the right? Where the hell were you, when she needed you? When she died, standing protectively in front of me. "Where were you?" I yelled, causing nearly everybody in the room to flinch.

"She died Abe. She died... right before my fucking eyes. While you were off on probably another money making adventure"

"Roza... Please sweetheart, calm down" Dimitri said, turning me to look into his eyes, where I could see love and worry for me, Oksana had also explained that when my emotions are high.

I can unwillingly draw in darkness from Lissa and she told Dimitri that he may have to find a way of distracting me or relaxing me, more of less relaxing the darkness out of me.

"He doesn't deserve to talk about her. I hate him" I cried. Dimitri pulled me close and planted a kiss to my forehead.

"It's okay Roza... Everything will be okay. I promise you" he said. Holding on to me, tightly. I sagged against him.

"So... I see it's true" Abe said, in a cold voice. I pulled away from Dimitri to look at Abe.

"You see what is true?" I hissed.

"You two" he said, pointing between Dimitri and me.

"If you mean that we are together... that we fell in love... Then yes, that's true, old man" I said. He stepped towards me.

He had such a strange look on his face, I couldn't make out the right emotion, there were so many of them.

"And how do you think this makes me feel, little girl" he asked. I laughed.

"I don't give a shit how it makes you feel. I love him. I wont stop being with him, because you don't like it" I spat.

"Besides... Don't you think its eighteen years too late to play the whole `over-protective father` card, I'm an Adult and it's none of your business" I said

Just because I was never a part of your life doesn't mean that I don't love you Rose. Or that a day has gone by when I haven't thought about you or your mother. I have thought about the two of you, constantly" he said, in a pleading voice.

"You could have fooled me" I spat,

"Roza Honey, please calm down." Dimitri pleaded.

"Well its true, little girl" Abe said. "But this..." he said, stepping closer and pointing to Dimitri and i.

"This" I hissed. "This what! I love Dimitri. I will not lose another person that I love, simply because you don't like it, Dimitri has been there for me and has supported me like a loving boyfriend should, he is the kindest and most selfless person I have ever met.

You should be thanking him, not pointing your finger to him in disgust. Get used to it, get used to 'US', or get out of my life forever" I yelled.

He walked away from me, and sat at the table. I caught a glimpse of Tasha. She looked smug. That bitch.

"Did Tasha go tattle-tail," I teased. She snorted.

"No Rose. I came to get 'my Man' back," She spat. I laughed, and Dimitri held onto me even tighter and glaring at Tasha.

"Your Man? The last time I checked Dimitri was with me, actually" I said calmly.

She totally ignored me. Looking at Dimitri. "What do you say, Dimka" she said, in a sweet voice. "Do you think that we could put all of this mess behind us and start again? I know I messed up, but I love you. And I forgive you" she pleaded.

Dimitri chuckled. "Sorry Tasha. I'm with Roza now. Roza owns my heart and soul. I would never... ever leave her.

And as for you forgiving me... I did nothing wrong. I fell in love with Roza, after we had already ended, and you know that. I didn't screw two other people behind your back, like you did" he yelled.

"I'm sorry Dimka" she cried. He shook his head. "It's too late for apologies Tasha. Move on like I have, I think our relationship was doomed from the start.

I should of ended it sooner or never started it in the first place, I am finally happier than I have ever been and in love for the first time and this stunningly beautiful and loving woman in my arms completes me, I wouldn't have it any other way" he told her.

Abe sat watching the exchange between Tasha and Dimitri. Finally he spoke.

"Do you really love her, like you say?" he asked Dimitri, nodding his head in my direction.

He nodded. "I love her more that my own life, Mr Mazur" he told my father.

He sat quiet for a moment, deep in thought, twirling the end of his goatee, like a villain on a children's TV episode. I would have laughed, but this really wasn't the exact moment for that.

"Fine. I give you my blessing to be with my daughter" He told Dimitri. "What!" Tasha yelled. But he ignored her.

"But hear my warning young man. If you ever...and I mean, ever, hurt my daughter, I will kill you. Do you understand me?" he questioned. Dimitri nodded.

"I have no intentions of 'ever' hurting your daughter. I love her with all my heart" He replied. Abe nodded again, "Very well" he muttered.

"That's it... That's fucking it" Tasha exploded. "I brought you here so that you would keep them apart. Not give them your blessing. What sort of a father are you" She said, venom in her voice.

Abe jumped to his feet, and Tasha shyed away from him, she seemed to suddenly remember who it was that she was speaking to.

"I am the sort of father who loves his daughter very, very much. I will not see her hurt again. Like she said, I will not take away another person that she loves" he said, evilly. I simply stood there, shocked.

"I think you had better get out of my house, Tasha" Dimitri said. "And do not ever come back" he added.

She looked so hurt, but she had brought that on herself. She turned around and stormed out of the house, with a scowl on her face, and a moment later we heard the front door slam.

"Well that was very interesting" I said, Abe chuckled. "Indeed it was" he agreed. I gave him a small sad smile.

I had really missed having a father in my life. I wish I had known him. He was looking at me, the same sort of emotions evident on his features.

"Thankyou! old man" I said, after an awkward moment of silence.

"Nothing to it" he said. "Like I said, I love you, very much. I want very much to get to know you better Rose and be part of your life, Dimitri is a good man and I am glad that he makes you happy, I have known his family for a long time and the Belikovs are very nice people." he said.

"Id like that, very much and thank you for giving Dimitri and I your blessing, it means a lot to me" I whispered. He put his arms around me, and held me tight. "It may take a while" I said, against him. I could feel him chuckling as he stroked my hair, lovingly.

I glimpsed at Dimitri, Who had a loving smile on his face as he watched my father and I. I held out my hand to him, and he came closer to me. Taking my hand in his. While still hugging my father with one hand. The two men in my life. I smiled at Dimitri and closed my eyes, in contentment.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13.

We had been at the Belikovs for a week now. There had been no more visits by Tasha. According to Lissa, who rang me yesterday, she had returned home, and was not very happy- I bet.

The Academy was starting again in three days, so we were returning to the states today.

I was upset to leave. I had been made to feel so welcome here, by all the Belikovs and there friends. I would especially miss Mark and Oksana. I had learned so much of myself through them. Mark also gave Dimitri tips on how to handle my rage if I had too much darkness inside of me, and Oksana had charmed a ring to help keep the darkness away. I couldn't thank them enough. But more than them, I would miss Olena, and Yeva, as crazy as the woman was. They were both so kind and gentle.

My father had been invited around for dinner every evening, He was slowly beginning to grow on me. I know now where I get my quirky sense of humour from. He had bid me farewell last night, as he had business to attend to today.

We were currently at the front door. Saying our farewells, and getting hugged and kissed to death by the Belikovs. The bags were already packed in the car.

"It was lovely to meet you, Roza, you have made my Dimka a very happy man" Olena said, as she hugged me. "Please... feel free to visit whenever you'd like. Our home is your home; you are part of our family now". She said.

I hugged her tight. "Thankyou so much Olena. It was so nice to meet you and thank you allowing me to be part of this wonderful family, I love your son very much." I said. We let each other go and Yeva walked towards me. She smiled at me. "You have made my Grandson so happy child. I have never seen him with such love in his eyes" she told me. Then she kissed my cheek and stepped away, before I could say anything to her. Dimitri hurried us out of the door, and into the car, before we missed our flight.

It was a hell of a long flight. I was bored, and feeling anxious about going to St Vladmirs academy. I couldn't wait to see Lissa and Christian again, and there were some other novices who I had been friendly with back then. I found myself wondering if they would remember me. I had been quite popular until my mother had taken me out.

Dimitri was fast asleep beside me; he looked so sweet and care-free. And I couldn't help but wonder what would happen to our relationship once we were back.

Obviously, Alberta knew that I had been to Russia with him. He'd told her so, over the phone when he had told her about Tasha and her accusations. And Lissa and Christian knew the truth about our relationship. I only hoped that they would keep this knowledge to themselves. There would be disastrous results if anybody ever found out. Dimitri could lose his job, and I could get kicked out. I didn't want that. I wanted to make my mum proud of me.

I couldn't help but snuggle closer to Dimitri, as his arm pulled around me, tight. "Mmm Roza" he breathed, through his quiet snores. I snickered silently. Pleased that he thought of me... even in his sleep. I put my head against his shoulder, and it wasn't too long before I fell asleep.

We were woken a few hours later, by a flight attendant, telling us to fasten our seat belts. "Thank god" I groaned as I tried to stretch my legs. Dimitri chuckled. Then he lightly kissed my lips, entwining his fingers with mine.

We pulled up at the Academy and I lowered the window of `my baby`- my car. I was over-joyed when I found her waiting in the airport car park.

"Can I help you miss?" A guardian asked. At the entrance to the academy. It was Dimitri who answered though.

"Hey, Rushton" Dimitri said. He leaned over my seat so that the other man could take a closer look to see who had spoken to him.

"Belikov" The man beamed. Obviously they were friends. "How've you been?" he inquired.

"Yeah. I've been great. Thanks" he replied. "This is Rosemarie Hathaway. She's a new Novice here." he informed him. "Roza... This is Guardian David Rushton". I smiled up at the man.

"Hi, nice to meet you." I said. I was a little eager to get to see Alberta.

"Nice to meet you to." David said. I saw David checking me out, looking at me approvingly and Dimitri was not very happy about that, I could see his fists clench tight and his Guardian mask was faltering.

"Thank you." I told him, politely. 'Sleaze', I thought.

After a few minutes of mindless chatter, he opened the gates and granted us entrance. We parked the car, then sat quietly, while I stared around me.

Nothing had changed. It still looked exactly the same as it did when I was eleven. It felt so strange being back here. It was nice to be back, but also... it was sad. It wouldn't be the same. My mother wouldn't come visiting me every Sunday as she had before. Of course I had my friends and now also Dimitri, the love of my life. But there would forever be a small part of me missing.

Dimitri held my hand for a moment. "Are you okay?" he asked. I nodded, in reply. "What are you thinking about?" he wondered. "I'm just thinking about being back here. It's so strange. It feels so much the same... yet, so different. I know that doesn't make any sense. He laughed.

"That makes perfect sense, Roza" he said. "So much as changed for you, since the last time you were here" he said. I looked up and smiled at him, while his brown eyes bore into mine, with a look of understanding. He knew me so well.

"Everything will be okay. I promise" he said. As we continued gazing at each other. I so desperately wanted to take him right here and now. But we were in the middle of the school car park. So... not the best idea. It would be just my luck to get caught even before I had stepped foot in the place.

"Are you ready?" he asked. I nodded. "I guess" I told him, a little reluctantly. He chuckled again.

"Come on Roza. Let's get you settled in" he said, then we stepped out of the car, locking it behind me.

We walked over to the office, where we were greeted by Alberta. I smiled at her, when I saw her. I hadn't seen her since my mother's funeral. I had missed her. "Rose, it's great to have you back. How have you been?" she asked, with a loving smile tugging at her lips.

"I've been great Alberta, Its beginning to get a little easier" I answered her truthfully. "Thank's to Guardian Belikov, and Lissa and Christian. Have they arrived yet?" I inquired. She nodded her head. "Yes. They got in this morning" She told me. Thank-god!

"Well Rose. Guardian Belikov will show you to your room. You'll have a room to yourself, as there aren't alot of other female Novices here. Then in an hour, you have got a meeting here with Headmistress Kirova" she informed me. Shit! There went my good mood. I wondered if she was still as much of a bitch, then she had been while I was here. I sighed... That was one meeting that I was not looking forward to.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

**There is an "M" Scene in this chapter marked….not recommended for children…Adults only content.**

I woke up groggily the next day. It was strange being in a new place, and it was even stranger to wake up without Dimitri's arms wrapped around me. I didn't like it.

Last night had been fun. Dimitri and I had hung out with Lissa and Christian. It had been great to be able to relax and not hide our relationship. What was the point, they already knew about us, and they had given their word not to tell a soul about it.

Dimitri wanted us to meet in the gym this morning to restart our training. We hadn't slacked off in Russia, but we had been limited to what we could do. It was Friday today, but I didn't have to go to class, they didn't start again until Monday.

I sighed and climbed out of the bed. I hated the early mornings.

I walked into the bathroom and began stripping my pyjamas, then I started the shower and stepped in. I washed my body with strawberry body gel and shaved my legs and armpits.

Once I was sure that everything was done I stepped out and wrapped a towel around my body and another one around my hair. I went and grabbed a pair of black spandex shorts very tight they hugged my body and showed off my sexy behind and a white sports bra.

I had quite a big chest size DD in bra size, my sports bra was tight enough to support my breasts and had a V cut at the top of the sports bra to show off a bit of my cleavage, Dimitri loved this sport outfit on me.

I put them on, along with my socks and running shoes and applied some scented body lotion to my legs, making them feel and smell wonderful.

I blow-dried my hair, and pulled it up high, into a pony tail. When I was all good to go, I set off. Dimitri had showed me where the gym was yesterday,

I walked in to see Dimitri sitting on a mat, reading one of his western novels he loved so much.

"Howdy stranger" I said. He looked up at me and smiled. It caused my heart to skip a beat. He was always so gorgeous, but I loved him in his training clothes. He put a bookmark at the page that he was on, then got to his feet.

"Morning Roza." I loved how my Russian name came off his beautiful full plump lips. He buried his face in my hair, I could feel him breathing in my scent, he brought his mouth down to my neck and left little kisses there.

I let out a quiet moan and then he brought his mouth to my lips and kissed me ever so gently, then he put his mask up... great, he was in Guardian mode.

"Ten laps" he ordered, I had to try and pull myself together, Dimitri had amazing self control, me on the other hand sucked at it and after what he had just done to me my body tingled for more, I was so horny its not even funny, so together we headed for the door.

Before we got there, the door opened, and Alberta walked in, closely followed by two boys, who looked about my age.

"Rose... This is Mason" she said pointing to a cute boy with red hair and freckles. "And this" she said, pointing to the other "Is Eddie. I thought I would introduce you to some fellow Novices" she said. "Guys... This is Rosemarie Hathaway" she added.

The Mason guy stepped forward, with his hand held out, towards me. "Nice to meet you Rosemarie" he said. "Please... It's Rose, and Its nice to meet the two of you too" I said, politely.

"Your Guardian Hathaway's daughter, aren't you?" he asked. I froze. I hated talking about my mother, especially to complete strangers. I saw Dimitri freeze, his fists clenched to his sides.

If I didn't know any better I would of said that he actually looked jealous. Ha!... what reason did he have to be jealous about. As if these two boys could ever compare to him, there just boys, he is my strong and sexy man and also stunningly gorgeous.

I saw plenty of the female students checking him out when we got here, drooling over him and I had the satisfaction of knowing that he was mine.

"Rose... Laps" he said, trying to keep his voice calm. I laughed and looked up to him, "No problem, comrade" I teased as I set off.

"Rose. Wait!" Alberta called. I stopped and turned around.

"Why don't you take the guys with you. You can all get to know each other better." she said, and a now relaxed Dimitri suddenly stiffened again. Yep... definitely jealous.

He didn't like other guys checking me out not one bit. I nodded at Alberta and the two boys followed me out of the gym doors. Leaving behind a not so very happy Russian.

We chatted as we ran, they were actually really nice guys and they were so funny, I was in stitches all the way around the track. I felt a little guilty; it was obvious that Mason was into me... really into me.

The way Mason kept staring at me, I even think Eddie noticed it, Mason didn't take his eyes off me not once, he kept running the track looking at me the whole time, it was a little bit creepy.

Just as well Dimitri wasn't there, he would of gone nuts. But I couldn't return those feelings. I loved my Russian hunk... Plain and simple.

Once the laps were finished and the boys left, they had another class to go to and I still had an hour left with my sexy man.

I went back into the gym, Dimitri was now alone, Alberta must of gone off somewhere, she is the Head Guardian after all, a very busy woman.

He had set some mats up on the floor, ready for us sparing. He still looked on edge, as we began circling each other.

He struck out first; his foot connecting with my thigh, but it didn't bother me. By the end of the fight we had both managed to get some pretty good hits on each other.

Dimitri kicked out, sweeping my feet from under me, and I fell back to the floor, where he had me pinned instantly.

"Dead" he declared. His hand touching the skin, above my pounding heart. It was pounding due to the workout. And it was pounding because of his body, pressing full length against mine and it didn't help that I was as horny as hell.

His eyes gazed lovingly at mine, and I wanted nothing more than to take him, right here... right now. But of course we couldn't, we couldn't take the risk of getting caught.

So I was as surprised as hell when he lost all of his control a moment later. He pressed his lips against mine, hard and hungry. It had been a while since we had had sex, and I was sexually frustrated, I was becoming unhinged. I guess he was too.

As he was kissing me he pressed his very hard and huge manhood against me, causing me to moan, and that moan was like a splash of cold water to the both of us. We pulled apart, sighing. He rolled of me and sat up.

"I'm so sorry Roza" he said after a few minutes of calming our breathing and getting ourselves together. "It... It's just-"

"Shh" I interrupted. "It's fine. Believe me... I understand." I said and he chuckled. "Mmm... I bet you do" he teased. This time I laughed. We were both so sexually frustrated, but knew that we had to stop. It didn't mean that we had to like it though.

He checked his watch then sighed and got to his feet. He held out his hand to me, pulling me upright. Then he kissed my knuckles. "I have a shift" he said, in a sad voice. He pecked my lips softly. Then we left the gym. While I went to my room and he went to his to get ready for his shift.

I spent the last of the day with Lissa and Christian. Christian was like a big- very annoying brother, and me and Lissa grew closer and closer everyday. I realized that I hadn't told her everything that I had discovered in Russia.

About the bond, and about me being shadow-kissed and me being bonded to her. I secretly wondered if she knew, if she knew that I had died, and that she had brought me back from the dead.

I didn't think she knew. Surely she wouldn't have kept something like that from me. Tomorrow I would tell her all about it, I was also going to confront Alberta and Kirova about it, if anybody would know about it, it would be them right.

I hugged them both goodnight and left, not realizing that it was after curfew.

I was creeping across the school grounds, keeping to the shadows when I felt an arm wrap around my waist, and another one covered my mouth. I was about to try to scream, when his delicious scent hit me, then I relaxed.

Dimitri released his hand from my mouth then, spinning me around and kissing me passionately. Hidden in the shadow of the cafeteria.

Come with me, Roza" he gasped when we broke apart for air. He grabbed my hand in his and began walking away, through the trees. A moment later we reached his destination. A cabin.

We went inside and the moment that he closed and locked the door he was attacking me. I was pressed against the wall his body pressed hard against mine as he kissed me over and over again.

**~~~~ WARNING "M" Scene coming up~~~~~~**

When we broke apart I was so giddy as I realized why he had brought me here. I quickly removed my top and pulled my jeans down, kicking off my shoes, standing there in my underwear.

I took off Dimitri's duster and then his clothes and he had already kicked off his shoes and then he slid down boxer shorts. I stared in wonder at the sexy-as-hell man in front of me.

His hands reached behind my back, to my bra, unclasping it and throwing it to the floor.

This was all fast and animal-driven. It had been too long since the last time that we had had sex.

This was going to be `Fucking` each other, not making love. There was too much heat and need for it to be anything else. He linked his fingers through the sides of my panties, pulling them down my legs, once I was naked.

I was pushed back to the wall. He dropped down to his knees, spreading my legs apart and instantly his tongue was licking and stoking my clit.

Then he inserted two fingers in me. Pumping them, hard and fast in and out of my hot wet centre, while still using his tongue, it felt so amazing, the things he could do with his mouth, he knew how to pleasure a woman and pleasuring me he did.

"Dimitri" I breathed. His other hand held me tightly to the wall, to prevent me from moving, while my hands gripped in his hair, bring his face harder to me.

We both moaned in pleasure, me from the feeling and him from the taste. I felt my orgasm building, and began to shiver from the feel of it. My legs felt weak.

He pushed his fingers inside me, deeper now more than before.

"Oh... fuck me comrade" I yelled, a moment later, I came hard in his mouth. I could feel Dimitri slurping and licking up everything that I released. Then he kissed his way back up my body, growling.

Then attacked my lips, I could taste myself on his mouth. "You taste so fucking good" he said. I was about to drop to my knees and return the favour, when he stopped me, by throwing me to the bed.

"I... I can't Roza. I need to be in you now" He said, He didn't give me anytime to respond before he slammed hard into me to the hilt, causing me to scream out in pleasure. It had never felt so deep.

His mouth attacked my breast, sucking hard as he began thrusting in and out of me, harder and deeper with each thrust. My hips rocking harder to meet his thrusts.

"Oh Roza" he breathed, He pulled out, almost all the way then slammed back into me, making my nails dig into the skin on his back. He did it again, then started to pound away, harder and harder.

I could feel my walls begin to tighten around him, as my orgasm was building. He could feel it too.

"I want you to scream my name" he grunted against each thrust he gave. My hands now gripped his shoulders, holding him tight. My orgasm reached its peak, burning within me.

Fuck. Dimitri..." I screamed as my body exploded. Once I had stopped shuddering, he rolled me to my side, climbing behind me.

He entered me again, from behind. I gasped out loud, as he moaned my name like a Russian prayer.

His hands gripped my hips hard, holding me against him as we moved as one. I had one hand grasping the sheets underneath us, while my other one was behind me, gripping Dimitri's thigh.

We moved together faster and harder. He began moving even faster, pounding into me and I knew that he was close to his release. And I could feel another orgasm coming.

He moved one of his hands and grabbed my hair. It didn't hurt, it just added to the feeling.

"Roza, Oh God... Fuck." He yelled, as he reached his climax. With a couple more hard pounding thrusts I reached my own, yelling his name again, and clawing at anything in my grasp.

We lay, sweaty and heavily breathing on the bed together. Then he slowly pulled out of me and moved me to his side, I rested my head on his chest and he covered us with a sheet.

I looked up into his beautiful chocolate brown eyes, grinning. I had waited a while for sex with him again, and believe me, that had most definitely been worth the wait.

We were both staring into each others eyes and he kissed me so passionately and then kissed me on the forehead and squeezed me tight, like he couldn't bare to let go of me.

"I love you, so much Roza" he said, kissing me again. I smiled up at him.

"I love you too, Dimitri. More than anything" I told him, and he gave me one of his rare breathtaking smiles.

We held each other as tight as we could, and eventually fell asleep, in each others arms.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15.

I woke up the morning after, wrapped up in Dimitri's strong arms. It took me a moment to figure out where I was, but then I recalled the events from last night, and I smiled to myself.

I turned in his arms, so that I was facing him. His arms suddenly tightened against me. I buried my face into his chest, inhaling his intoxicating musky scent. Then I kissed his cheek, then the tip of his nose, finally settling on his mouth. It took him a few seconds to respond, but then- boy... did he respond.

We kissed slowly and lovingly for a moment.

"Good morning, my love" I breathed against his lips.

"Mmm. Good morning my sweet darling Roza." he said, in reply. He chuckled. Rubbed his eyes and sat up in the bed. He looked so adorable, rubbing his eyes and his hair was stuck up in places, ruffled in his sleep. He was so sexy with his sex hair, even half asleep with messy hair he was stunningly gorgeous, how did I get so lucky.

"What are your plans for today?" I asked. Sitting up beside him, and laying my head on his shoulder.

"Nothing much. I don't have a shift until tonight, So I can spend the day with you, if that's what you would like. "He said. I laughed.

"I would love nothing more than to spend the day with you" I said, as I pulled him back down, wrapping my arms around his neck. Bringing my mouth to his for a hungry kiss.

"That's good to hear" he said when we pulled apart.

The day passed far too quickly for my liking. And we soon had to leave the cabin. So I decided to go and visit Lissa and Christian. I walked to her room thinking about the day I had spent with Dimitri; me making him breakfast in bed... Us talking about our relationship like regular couples... The endless times throughout the day that we had made love. I couldn't keep the grin off my face as I knocked on Lissa's door.

She laughed the moment she saw me.

"Look at your face. Do I need to ask why you're so happy?" she asked. I shook my head.

"And would the happy mood have something to do with a hot and sexy 24 year old Russian boyfriend of yours?" she teased. "Yep" I replied, popping the `p` on its way out.

"Hey" Christian whined. "He's not as hot as me" I laughed. "Trust me Christian. I would rather see his gorgeous sexy ass than your skinny white one." I said, with another laugh, although... feeling suddenly sick as I remembered the time that I had seen his ass. I shivered.

"Oi! You've never seen my as... ass" he stuttered.

"You wanna bet?" I said. I looked to Lissa. "And speaking of that, I need to tell you guys, something important" I walked over to the bed, and sat down on the edge of it. They sat quietly waiting for me to continue.

How the hell do I do this?" Did she know all about us being bonded, and was keeping me in the dark… No... I still didn't believe that. If she did know I would be seriously pissed off, and that wasn't a good thing. I took a deep breath.

"Liss. I need you to tell me everything that you can remember about the car crash that killed your family." I said, softly. I heard her gasp.

"Rose" Christian said. "She really doesn't like talking about that" he told me. He was trying to let me down gently, but I could hear the slightest bit of anger, that I was upsetting his girlfriend. I smiled softly at her.

"I know that, and I am so, so sorry. I wouldn't have asked if it wasn't important, you know that, I don't exactly like asking you about that." I told her.

She grimaced, thinking back to the day that her life changed forever. Apparently hers wasn't the only one… Mine did too.

"I... I rem... remember me, you and Andre in the back" she said, painfully. Fighting the tears that threatened to fall.

"Liss. You don't have to do this" Christian told her delicately. Rubbing her shoulders, comfortingly. Then glaring at me for asking in the first place… Just Great.

"Its... its okay" she sniffled, Christian wiped away the tear that fell down her cheek.

"I am really sorry for bringing it up. But you'll see why it's important when I tell you what I know" I told her. "But I need to know what you remember first".

She took a calming breath. "I remember losing control and the car going over the edge of that embankment. We were all scream... screaming… Terrified. Dad was trying to steer the car, while mum was trying to calm us down, even though she was scared to. Then we hi... hit that tree. Everybody was unconscious. You had blo... blood running from your ear and nose. I was screaming at everybody to wak... wake up" she had to stop for a moment; it was all too much for her to bare.

"I was holding your hand and crying, putting another hand to your chest to try and feel the rise and fall to see if you were still breathing. Yelling at you too wake up. And then you di... did." she said. "I could tell that Andre was dead. He took the worst of the impact, next to you. When I looked at my parents" she said, in a whisper. "Th... they were dead too." she cried. "Th... then I don't remember anything after that until I woke up beside you, in hospital" she was crying after she had finished. I moved beside her and hugged her tightly.

"I'm so sorry, to have put you through those memories of that day again" I whispered. "But I had to know, I had to hear your side of it". She looked confused.

"Why... why did you have to know" she sniffed.

"You're a spirit user, right?" I asked. She nodded.

"Well. I can't get into it now, because it's almost curfew. But I need you to read chapters 3 to 7 in this book," I said, handing her a book that Mark had given to me. "It will explain things better than what I could tell you. It... It's what is happening between us." I told her. She looked even more confused then before, as her eyebrows knitted together.

"Be...between us?" she questioned. I nodded and smiled sadly.

"Just please read it. I promise you that it will all make sense and then you will see why I had to ask you about the accident" I said.

"Anyway. I'd better get going." I said, walking to the door. I looked back at her and gave her a comforting smile.

"By the way... Tomorrow I'm confronting Kirova and Alberta, to see what they know about it." and with that I walked back to my own dorm.

I texted Dimitri.

"Night night, Comrade. Sweet dreams" I wrote.

I entered my room, put on my pyjamas and climbed into bed, feeling absolutely exhausted. My phone buzzed.

"Good night my darling Roza. My dreams certainly will be sweet, because you'll be in them." Dimitri's text replied. I smiled.

I miss not having him hold me in his arms in bed; I got so use to it when we were away. But it always makes me appreciate him that more when I do see him and I thank the gods that I ended up with such a kind and loving man. He is the best thing that has ever happened to me, I can't possibly imagine my life without him….i am so in love with "Dimitri Belikov"..my sexy Russian God.

I finally lay my head on my pillow, and instantly fell asleep.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16.

**~~~~~THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS AN "M" SCENE…..IT'S BEEN MARKED~~~~~~~**

I woke up the morning after, feeling shocked, worried, and confused. What the hell! Why am I feeling like that?

Shit! They weren't my feelings, they were Lissa's. I guess she had read the book that I gave her. And just like me, she didn't know what to make of it.

I picked up my phone and sent her a quick text.

"Liss. Please stop worrying, your giving me a migrane.

Ps... Tell Chrissie that I love the pink ruffled dressing gown. It really suits him. Ha! Ha!

Love Rose"

I couldn't resist. I had to slip back into her head. Once I was in, I heard her mobile buzz.

When she read the message she was shocked that I really had been in her head, and then she laughed when she read the part about Christian. He... who had been reading the message over her shoulder, now turned redder than a beetroot.

Classic... I pulled out of her head in fits of hysterics.

An hour later I was showered, changed and on my way to meet Dimitri, for our morning practice.

We ran laps together and we sparred. Getting all hot and sweaty, and stopping for the occasional make out, god I love his mouth and even better his magical tongue…boy does that man know how to kiss and get me so damned hot and bothered…I swear he does it on purpose just to tease me.

"Dimitri", Lissa and I are going to see Kirova and Alberta later. Maybe they have information about the accident and know something about me being bonded to Lissa." I told him. He didn't say anything; he simply smiled at me, encouraging me on.

"Will you please come with us?" I asked, as we were walking by the cafeteria.

"Of course I will… If you want me" he replied, from the heart. I kissed him teasingly, after checking my surroundings to make sure that their was nobody else was around.

"I'll always want you" I teased, he smirked.

"And I want you... right here, right now" he teasingly growled back. Pressing me against the wall and grinding his body against mine. I gasped and kissed him.

I could feel him slightly harden and it was starting to get wet from desire to have him inside me again…I can't seem to get enough of him. That damned sexy body of his and his musky aftershave…it was driving me crazy.

"Roza..." he chuckled. When we broke apart. I pouted. I hate when he teases me like that and I fall for it every time.

"Not fair" I whined with my pouty lips. I was freaking turned on now and he simply laughed again. Giving me one last kiss with his delicious lips, we carried on our way to Lissa's room.

I knocked on her door. We waited for her to answer it, she ushered us inside. She was just about to speak when I interrupted.

"Can you excuse us for a moment Lis" I said. She looked confused, and I smiled.

"We'll just be right back" I said, then I grabbed Dimitri's hand and pulled him into the bathroom with me, Closing and locking the door, behind us.

**~~~~~WARNING "M" Scene coming up~~~~~**

Once inside, I shoved him against the wall, and squashed my body to his. I kissed him passionately and reached down, to stroke the bulge in his pants, instantly getting him hard. I smiled against his lips.

I popped the button to his pants and eased my hand inside, grabbing hold of his hard cock and stroking him up and down causing him to growl.

He crushed his lips with mine and wound his fingers in my hair, holding me around the back of my neck and drawing me closer to deepen the kiss.

After a moment I pulled my hand out of his pants. "Is that a stake in your pants, or are you happy to see me?" I said. I could see the lust in his eyes, it was making me so wet. I got down on my knees in front of him, while he was pressed up against the door.

Then I pulled his huge hard penis out of his pants and put it in my mouth, sucking and licking it and pumping it with my hand, he was moaning and had the back of his head pressed to the door.

His eyes were pressed shut and his hands in my hair, he was enjoying this and so was I, I loved giving Dimitri head, I loved the way he tasted. "Shh… babe, you don't want anybody to hear you." I told him. He was breathing so hard.

He was having a hard time keeping quiet and I was enjoying this way too much to really care if they heard him or not.

"Oh Fuck….Roza, I'm going to explode in your mouth." he moaned. I love when he talks dirty to me. "Come in my mouth baby, I want to taste you, your so delicious."

He really was. I loved it. And then I felt him throb in my mouth, he was ready to come, I gave him one more hard suck and he exploded in my mouth.

"Oh Fu….ck Roza, I love your mouth". His body was shaking from his orgasm; I loved that I could make him feel that way. I licked my lips 'Yummy' and then gave Dimitri time to calm his breathing and tucked his penis back in his pants and zipped him up.

**~~~~END OF "M" SCENE~~~~**

Once that was done I stood up and kissed him hard on the mouth, he kissed me back, sticking his tongue in my mouth and both of us moving our tongues against each others…the kiss was heated and passionate, it tool my breath away.

"You owe me big time Dimitri, you're a big tease and you had to be punished, there will be no more of that until you return the favor." I told him. "If that was my punishment Roza, for teasing, expect to be teased on a regular basis My love."

Great he is all blissed out and I'm still frikkin horny. "Come on Comrade, we better go, Lissa is probably wondering what we are doing." "Roza, I think she knows what we are probably doing, we both disappeared into her bathroom together, she's not stupid." he said "I guess not comrade…lets go face the music." I said.

As we walked back into the room, both Lissa and Christian looked as if they were trying to contain their laughter. "Hi guys, sorry we disappeared for a while, but I just remembered I had something private to 'talk" to Dimitri about, something important before we went to see Alberta and Kirova and I needed his undivided attention."I said. God I am so bad at lying. Dimitri is just looking at me with his sexy eyebrow raised…. I hate that he can do that.

"Is that what you call it, a 'talk', well that's new, but from what 'we' could hear Dimitri seemed to be doing all the "talking." Christian smirked. He is such an ass. I wasn't going to give him a comeback, I didn't want to embarrass Dimitri, so I decided to use another method.

"How lovely it is that you got changed, and must I say... Pink ruffles totally suit you, chrissy-poo" I teased.

He blushed beet red and scowled. He was probably even more embarrassed because my sexy Russian God was standing there taking it all in.

"Shut it Hathaway." He growled, as I laughed. Ha! Stick that in your fire hole sparky. Once I contained my laughter and Dimitri was just shaking his head. I turned to Lissa, being completely serious now.

"You read the book then" I said, she nodded.

"I can't believe it Rose. I really don't know what to make of it." she said. "The whole thing, it just seems so... so surreal." "I know it does Lis" I agreed.

"Did... did you know? That I died... I mean?" I asked. I really hoped that she hadn't known. I didn't know how I would handle it, if she had kept something so huge from me.

She shook her head. "No. I swear it Rose… I didn't have a clue" she told me, and through the bond, I could tell that she was telling the truth.

"Do you think that Kirova or Alberta know about it" I asked. She shrugged her shoulders. "I've no idea Rose. It's just so strange, the whole thing..." she said. I had to agree. It was.

I turned and looked at Dimitri he had his Guardian mask on, but I could also see in his eyes that he was still feeling the effects of the mind blowing 'Blowjob' I gave him.

And as if he read my thoughts, he looked into my eyes and the way he was looking at me was like he was fucking me with his eyes, my whole body tingled and I could feel myself getting wet between my legs.

I needed to get out of here before I jumped him and had my way with him right here in Lissa's room. Just as well Lissa and Christian didn't see the way Dimitri was looking at me; Christian was too busy sticking his tongue down Lissa's throat. GROSS.

"Come on Lis, let's go…Sparky stop sucking her face off." I said. Christian flipped me off and then held out his hand to take hers as we walked out the door.

We left her room and walked over to the Headmaster's office. Dimitri and I were walking behind Christian and Lissa.

Then Dimitri turned his head to look at me, he looked deep into my eyes, like he was asking me if I was okay. I gave a small smile and nodded, we finally got to the office and Dimitri knocked on the door, he was in full Guardian mode now.

I heard a throat clearing. "Come in" the voice called. Dimitri entered first, he held the door open for Lissa, Christain and I to enter and then stood next to me behind Lisa and Christian's chairs, while Christian and Lissa took a seat. We were lucky; Alberta was already in the office.

"Ah... Belikov. Just the man to see" Alberta said. "We've just been going over next weeks rosters; I just need you to look it over… You saved me a job chasing you up. "Here" she said, handing over a sheet of paper. He took it and looked it over for a minute.

"That's fine Guardian Petrov" he told her. Alberta was the boss, but Dimitri was second in charge, so if anything happened to Alberta or she was called away on something Dimitri took over.

He worked very hard to get where he is and he was a highly respected Guardian, there had been a lot of Royal Moroi requesting him as their Guardian, but he preferred working at the Academy and the job paid pretty well.

"So… How can I help you all?" 'Princess Vasillisa' 'Lord Ozera' 'Rose'?" Kirova asked. Dimitri was not asked why he was in the room, he is a Guardian and the Moroi always need escorting to and from places.

I was so nervous, my palms were sweating and I was afraid of the answers and almost afraid if they were hiding other things from us. That's provided they even know about the bond we have.

So that would be the million dollar question.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17.

"**M Scene" has been marked in this chapter….Yes another one, what can I say I love the "Lemons"**

**Disclaimer: Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy and all the characters.**

That was the million dollar question. We were all silent for a while wondering who was going to start first, so I took it upon myself to start.

"I... We..." I said, motioning between Lissa and myself. "We want you to tell us everything that you know about the car accident that we were involved in" I said. Shock showed on their faces. I guess they hadn't been expecting that one.

"The... the accident?" Kirova stuttered.

"Yes" Lissa and I said, at the same time. "The accident which killed my family" Lissa whispered.

"I'm sorry, but there's not much to tell you about that. You know all of the details of that terrible accident." Kirova said. Her face free of emotion. But there seemed to be a strange glint in her eyes.

_"Rose"_ Lissa said, through the bond. _"I've never tried talking to you like this. Can you hear me? Itch your nose if you can". _

I itched my nose, letting her know that I could indeed hear her.

_"Oh my god"_ she squealed in my head. _"This is awesome. Is it me or does it seem like Kirova_ _is hiding something"_ She added. I smiled my thoughts exactly.

"What we mean Headmistress Kirova is... about me. I was never told about what injuries I received, everybody else died, apart from Lissa and myself.

But it was my side that hit that tree; surely I should have died before anybody else." I said, knowing damn well that I did die.

"Things don't always happen that way Rosemarie" she said. What a pile of shit! She knew something, I could tell. I sighed and looked away, catching Dimitri's gaze, he was looking at me as if urging me on.

He understood that we needed to find out as much as possible about me being shadow- kissed. I think he could also tell that they were keeping tight lipped about the whole situation. I gave him a quick smile and then returned my gaze to Kirova.

"Forgive me, Headmistress Kirova... But why do I have the feeling that you're not being completely honest with us?" I asked, she looked flabbergasted.

"I... I'm... I'm not being completely honest" She repeated, playing dumb, she was only digging a deeper hole for herself and turning redder and redder by the moment.

"That's what I said" I told her. "Tell me headmistress, what do you know about a person being shadow- kissed and having bond's with other people" For as red as she turned a moment ago, she now paled. Turning whiter than white.

"Not much" she admitted. "The only one I have heard of was St Vladimir's Guardian, Anna." She said. "Why... why do you ask?"

"Are you freaking kidding me" I yelled, Rose sarcasm dripping from my voice. "I think you know only too well why I ask" I was loosing my patience now and it wasn't a good time to accidentally take Lissa's darkness in such a confided space and if I did, I knew very well where my anger would be directed to.

"Roza" I heard Dimitri's gentle voice, trying to calm me down. Geez... I wasn't that angry... yet. I was just annoyed that she had been trying to pull the wool over our eyes. I inhaled Deeply, closing my eye's.

Counting to ten. I guess I would get expelled for thumping the Headmistress. Although I could always get Lissa to compel her to forget. I turned to Dimitri and gave him a nod and a small smile to thank him and let him know that I was calm, he nodded back.

"I ask, because we" I said, pointing to Lissa and myself. "Have a bond" I told them, I heard Alberta gasp, as Kirova stared wide eyed at us.

"W... we... di... didn't know for sure" Alberta finally admitted. I glared at her.

"But you knew there may of been a chance" I yelled. "I'm shadow- kissed; do you not think I deserved to know that? Before I started to hear voice's in my head or better yet getting sucked suddenly into Lissa's head, I thought I was going crazy Alberta. I thought you were supposed to me my friend" I said the last bit in a whimper of a voice.

"I am Rose. I love you-" I cut her off.

"Save it. I don't want to hear it" I shouted, then I stormed out of the room, quickly before I did something that... well, I wouldn't regret, but definitely would get kicked out the Academy for.

I heard Lissa and the rest of them trying to catch up to me.

"No. Please stay away" I pleaded. I was fuming that they had known the truth, and never bothered to tell us about it. I knew that I had darkness in me, thanks to Mark and Oksana, informing us what that meant.

"Just leave me be all of you" I said, then turned on my heels and ran. I ran back to my room, hastily ruffling through my cupboard, trying to find the ring that Oksana had charmed for me. Once I located it, I slid it onto my finger, and felt instantly better.

I decided to go for a walk to calm down, before I went to find everybody to explain why I had lost it. But first I had to quickly texted Dimitri to let him know I was alright, he would be going out of his mind with worry and I hated doing that to him.

_"Hey Comrade."_

_Sorry I lost it back there, I had taken some of Lissa's darkness and was worried I would hurt someone, I went to my room, found the ring that Oksana gave me and I'm fine now. I've gone for a walk to calm down and think things through. I'll see you soon. I love you._

_Your Roza x_

I grabbed my Ipod and walked out of my room. I walked and walked. Thinking about nothing, but everything at the same time. After an hour or so I found myself sitting on a bench near the gym. I drew my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them. I put my head down and listened to the music.

I didn't realize that somebody had sat down beside me, until I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned my head to the left, only to be met by Alberta. I sighed and took the ear phones out of my ears.

We sat in silence for a few minutes, before she spoke.

"I'm so sorry Rose" She said, with a sad smile. "We should have told you. But we had no Idea if you shared a bond with the Princess. What was the point of telling you about something that might not have been happened." she said

I shook my head. "I'm sorry too Alberta. I guess I over-reacted, I know that you care about me and would never of done anything to hurt me" I told her.

"None the less... We should have at least made observations. We didn't know that you died in that crash. Only that you came close to death" she said.

"That's why your mother withdrew you from here. She didn't want to put her charge before you. You came first in her eyes". I smiled as my mothers face appeared in my thoughts. Thinking of all the good times that we had shared together.

"I miss her so much Alberta" I admitted, in a whisper. She put her arm around me comfortingly.

"I do too Rose. I do too" she said, as she hugged me tight. "She was my best friend. You and her were the closest things that I had to a family" She said. I smiled at her; I didn't realize that she thought so highly of us.

"Thank you Alberta, you've always been like an Aunt to me, more than a close friend, I have and always will consider you as my family" I said, after another moment of silence.

"I like the sound of that. And that's why I'm not going to say anything about this" she said, handing me a mobile phone. I took one look at it and immediately recognized it as Dimitri's. Shit! She must have seen the message that I had sent to him. The look of amusement made me think that she definitely had seen it.

"How long has this been going on?" She asked. There was no point in lying to her, she had read what I had wrote `I love you` 'Your Roza'. She smirked.

So I told her the truth about Dimitri and I, about Tasha, about Russia and meeting Abe. That shocked her; she had no idea that I had met my father.

"So… What do you think about the snake?" she asked. I laughed.

"He's certainly something" I admitted, she laughed too.

"What about Dimitri" She inquired.

"I love him, Alberta. God... I love him so much, I've never felt this way before" I told her. She smiled.

"I can see that. I'm happy for you Rose. Just be careful. He could get into a lot trouble if anybody finds out, its not professional for him to be involved with his student, even though you're an adult, just wait till after you Graduated and then and only then shout it to the world." She said.

"Y... You... your Hap... Happy for us" I stuttered, completely shocked. I thought she would have gone nuts, but the smile on her face told me that she was.

"I saw you at the funeral Rose. I saw that dead, haunted look in your eyes. It killed me because there was nothing that I could do to help you.

But ... I see you now... You're smiling and you're laughing, and the way your face lights up when you speak about him. It's wonderful. I won't take that from you, Rose.

I'm glad you found somebody who loves you so much" she told me. I threw myself at her.

"Thank you Alberta... for always being there for me. I love you" I told her.

"I love you too Rose." She said. "Now... I was on my way to Belikov's room, to give him his phone back. But maybe you'd like to take it to him instead" She said, with a mischievous glint in her eyes. I laughed.

"I think I will" I told her. "And... Thanks again" I said, as I took the phone from her and walked off to find Dimitri.

Once I reached his room I knocked on the door, a moment later he answered.

"Roza" He said. "What are you doing here?" he asked. He stuck his head out of his door and looked around. I laughed.

"You left this in the office. Can I come in? Don't worry, nobody saw me coming up" I told him. He ushered me into the room, locking the door behind me.

Before he had fully turned around I was on him. Pinning him to the wall, and kissing him, hungrily. He growled in response, and then kissed me back, passionately.  
>We removed each others clothing as we kissed, in a hot frenzy. Teasing each others bodies.<p>

**~~~~~~~~"M" SCENE COMING UP~~~~~~**

I caught his earlobe in between my teeth. I couldn't bear the wait anymore. I needed him. I grabbed hold of his big hard penis causing his to moan. "You owe me comrade, for that mind blowing 'blowjob' I gave to you in Lissa's bathroom. I looked into his eyes he was as horny as I was and he looked like a man on a mission.

He picked me up and carried me over to the bed, placed me down and hovered over the top of me. He reached between my legs and spread them wide and then buried his face in between my legs.

The way he could pleasure me with his tongue, his tongue was magic, his mouth was magic, he was sucking and licking my clit and I was writhing from the ministrations, he was holding me down with both of his hands on my hips and then I felt it.

I could feel the coil in my stomach, I was close to my orgasm. "Oh my God….Dimitri baby, I'm gonna come, my God I love your mouth… yes baby don't stop." I moaned. "You taste so fucking delicious Roza… I could feast on you all day." he said. That's it the sex talk did it to me all the time and I came hard and screamed my orgasm out.

Dimitri had to muffle me with his hand and then, he muffled me with his mouth, pushing his tongue into my mouth and I moaned into his mouth riding out my orgasm, I could taste myself on him only spurred my hunger for him even more.

"Dimitri Fuck me now and I want you to fuck me hard." I was so horny. And before I knew it he was slamming into to me straight to the hilt, pumping into me good and hard.

He just kept thrusting in and out of me and I was moaning so loud the he had to cover my mouth with his mouth.

"Is that hard enough for you baby…does that feel good Roza, I want you to scream my name when you come, your so tight and wet, you feel so good around me and then I'm going to cover you with my mouth and pump into you so hard till you can't take it anymore."

He was breathing hard while he was telling me this, how could he even talk, I love it when he talks dirty to me.

All I could do was moan and groan, Dimitri is a very generous lover, he always waits till I come first and he fucked me for hours, his thrusting was so powerful the bed was shaking and I was almost hitting my head on the headboard.

I came so hard I was seeing stars my whole body was shaking and tingling, it felt amazing, the things Dimitri could do to my body.

Dimitri pretty much came after me, he felt me tightening around his member and then he came hard himself, he had his head in the crook of my neck just kissing it and whispering something sexy to me in Russian.

I could tell it was sexy because he kept licking my neck as well as kissing it. He moved his head down to my breast and took my nipple in his mouth and then kissed his way up to my mouth and kissed me passionately.

" I'm glad you came by Roza" "I have been thinking about doing this to you all day, if you hadn't of come by I was going to come to your room tonight and take you good and hard…but you beat me to it" he was now looking into my eyes and I could see the love in them.

He was still inside of me and I could feel his member twitching and coming to life again. "Why Comrade…are you ready for another round" he didn't even answer me he took my mouth hungrily and started to pump into me again. Oh my God, I love this man.

So Dimitri and I continued the night fucking each other senseless, until I was so exhausted, he gently pulled out and I curled up into his big strong arms and fell asleep in the arms of the man I love, the man that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with.

************************END OF SCENE********************* **


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18.

**Six months later. **

Time passed by quickly. Dimitri and I were still going strong, and so were Lissa and Christian.

My father had constantly been visiting me. Things were going good for once. And apart from the waves of nausea that hit me frequently. I was fantastic.

Lissa and I grew closer and closer everyday, she's practically my sister. We spent alot of time together, either shopping or listening to music and talking about our men.

If we didn't want to walk to each other, we would communicate through the bond instead. I loved that, and it really pissed Christian off, so I loved it even better.

Lissa asked me to become her Guardian, when I Graduated. I'd told her that I would have to think about it. It wasn't that I didn't want to. I did. But Dimitri was her other guardian, and I don't think I could put her life before his.

I loved them both, with everything in me. I was thinking of requesting to be Christian's Guardian.

He was family after all, my annoying-as-hell brother. But I loved him that way, he was the only person that I knew who could keep up with my witty remarks and sense of humour.

I woke up, still feeling sick, thankfully I was never actually sick, but I felt it. I got up and went to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and climbed into the shower. It always helped to calm me down.

Dimitri and I didn't have training this morning; he had to work the night shift last night, so he would be sleeping in for a bit. Once I was ready, I made my way to the canteen, starved like usual.

"Hey guys" I said, as I walked in. Lissa sat beside Christian, of course. Mason and Eddie were there too, but there was also another couple there that I had never seen before.

"Hi Rose" Mason said. I ruffled his hair as I passed. "Hey good looking" I teased. I felt bad for doing that, but it wasn't a lie really. He was good looking.

But I knew that he fancied me, and I definitely didn't return those feelings. Still... he was a great friend. We'd all become close now.

"Rose. This is Mia Rinaldi" Lissa said, pointing to the girl with curly blonde hair and blue eyes. "Mia. This is Rose Hathaway" she told her. I smiled at the girl, and she smiled back, but it seemed a little forced.

"This" Lissa said, "Is her boyfriend, Adrian Ivashkov" I smiled at him too. Not in a flirty way, in a `nice to meet you` way. He shook my hand then brought my hand to his lips.

"It's a pleasure" he said, against my knuckles. He was smiling in a flirty way. Ha! No wonder Mia's smile was forced.

"Creepy much!" I said, wiping my hand on my jeans. Christian and Mason cracked up laughing.

"Oh. You're feisty. I like it, little Dhampir" he said. I glared at him. "You have no idea, Adrian" Christian said. "She'll kick your ass all the way back to court if you piss her off" I laughed now as Adrian turned white, and sat down.

"You feeling any better, Rose" Lissa asked.

"I am now" I said, smiling. I walked over to the food. I got three jam doughnuts and a hot chocolate and headed back over to the table.

"Were do you put it all" Mason asked, with a look of awe on his face.

"I pack it all into my fist. To punch creepy guys" I told him, as everyone laughed out loud. I bit into my doughnut and moaned slightly at the sweet sugary taste.

"Where's Belikov?" Christian asked, with a small smirk.

"Who's Belikov?" The new girl-Mia asked.

"He's her mentor, and he's totally hot" Lissa said, with a wink at me. Fuck. These two are trying to kill me. I could practically feel my cheeks burn.

"In bed I think. He had a shift last night. So no practice for me this morning" I told them.

"That must be sooo hard for you. I know how much you love your 'training" Christian joked. It was so not funny. I was going to kill me.

"Not really. No training, and jam doughnuts. What more could I ask for?" I answered.

"Oh I don't know, maybe a… Russian." I shot him a deathly glare and he finally shut up.

I shook my head. "Hell no. I'm never drinking Russian vodka again" I said, hoping to cover for myself. "I was on my ass for a week" Everybody laughed.

"Err... actually Rose" Christian began, nervous and seriously now. "Err Aunt Tasha called me this morning, She's coming for a visit." he said. Now it was my turn to pale.

"Shit! Seriously" I asked, thinking of everything she was going to try to do to split Dimitri and I up. Christian nodded his head.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Why now? What if she told Kirova? What if I got expelled or Dimitri lost his job. "Shit" I added, finally.

Everybody was looking at me as if I'd gone crazy. Well... apart from Lissa and Christian, who knew only too well, what was going on in my head.

_"It'll be okay Rose"_ Lissa sent through the bond. I smiled at her

_"Thanks Liss"_ I sent back.

"I'm going to go and take a walk before class starts" I said. Lissa stood up.

"Fancy some company?" she asked. "Sure" I replied with a smile. She hurried over to me and I linked our arms together. I turned back to the table.

"See you guys later" I said. "Mia, it was very nice to meet you. And Adrian… not so much" I teased then Lissa and I walked off laughing. Well the guy asked for that, he is a total sleeze…I kind of feel sorry for Mia.

We walked for about twenty minutes, talking about our men and the upcoming Graduation next month. That must be why Tasha was visiting. To see Christian Graduate and to steal my man. I wouldn't let her get away with it….No way in hell.

We were walking back in the direction of the canteen when I suddenly felt sick, this was different from the others though and the hair on my body stood on end. That was when I saw a shadow creep out from behind the trees.

"Damian" I whispered. `Damian Shaw` was an old boyfriend from my previous school, but now... gone were the pretty grey eyes that I liked so much. The grey was replaced by red. He was a Strigoi, and he was not alone…..Oh Shit.


	19. Chapter 19

**~~~~ There is a little "M" Scene at the end of the chapter ~~~~~**

Chapter 19.

The four Strigoi stepped out from between the trees, and I froze with fear.

This was the first time that I had seen a Strigoi since the night my mother died, and I couldn't help the memories that whizzed around my head. Then they were replaced with Dimitri's voice.

`Never hesitate'. You run. And, could you kill a Strigoi if it was someone that you used to know` Well shit!

I grabbed Lissa, realizing that I was indeed hesitating. I shoved her behind my body. I pulled my stake out of my jacket, so that I was ready for them. All I could do was hope that I took as many of them out as I could.

"Liss" I breathed. I could fell her trembling behind me. I could also hear her, she was shocked and terrified that Strigoi were on the grounds. "Ye... Yeah" she whispered.

"I need you to run Liss. Run to the nearest Guardian, and tell them `Buria`." I could tell that she didn't want to leave me here alone.

She was too scared that something would happen to me. "Liss. I'll be fine. GO NOW!" I snapped. And she did, she ran as fast as she could. I saw a brief glance of her reaching the doors, and I sighed in relief.

There was no way that I would of been able to take on these four by myself, as well as keeping her safe. I was glad she was safe... for now at least.

"Looky...Looky... What do we have here?" Damian smirked, evilly. "Ikkle Rosie Posie, all by herself.

"Hey Damian... I'd say that you were looking good, but I would be lying" I said. "You look like shit" I sneered.

I could see the anger in his eyes, then it changed to amusement, as he snapped his head to one of the Strigoi, then gave a brief nod in my direction, then the Strigoi started to walk towards me, with an evil grin on his face.

"Ah. Rosemarie Hathaway" he taunted, "It's a pleasure to finally meet you. I've heard great things about you, from young Damian here.

Not to mention all the rumours about you, I never really believed the stories about how beautiful you were, but I see I was wrong. You are a masterpiece, my dear. Janine Hathaway's daughter, Mmm... It will be our pleasure to awaken you."

I felt sick, hearing him speaking about my mother and about how he planned to turn me. I shuddered, momentarily.

"You will do no such thing" I hissed. I was on full alert, in my fighting stance. He stepped forward, with a grin on his face.

I heard footsteps in the distance, and several people calling my name, but I couldn't lose focus now.

I could not let myself become distracted. He lurched forward, in a move so fast I barely saw it, but I did see it, and side-stepped, out of the way.

My fist connected with his jaw, but not hard enough. He too had anticipated my move and had tried to block it. He snarled as he realized I wouldn't be as easy to take out as he thought I would be.

I heard the sounds of others fighting. I glimpsed Mason, Eddie and Dimitri fighting the other Strigoi. But I didn't pay any attention to it, I had my own evil bastard to take care of.

I did a round house kick, which connected with his stomach, it didn't seem to faze him, but it did me. I lost my footing as I landed and almost fell. I didn't, but that brief slip up was enough for the Strigoi to gain the upper hand.

He knocked me to the floor, straddling me. His evil grin and fangs getting closer and closer to my neck. We fought against each other, and I managed to flip us so that I was on top.

"Nice" he smirked. His eyes grazing over my body. "I'll have you in this position soon enough Rosemarie." He said, thrusting his hips underneath me. I shuddered from disgust, and my fist connected with his jaw.

I jumped off him, as he began to stand I saw a chance. He hadn't totally blocked my view of his heart.

My stake flew out from beside my side. Piercing his chest, and then, finally his heart. He screamed in pain, and then his eyes started to fade, until there was nothing left.

I pulled my stake out of his chest and he fell to the ground- 'Dead'.

I saw Dimitri and Eddie finishing off their Strigoi, but Mason was struggling. My heart almost failed as I saw that Damian had him by the throat.

"Stop! Damian commanded."Stop... or I'll kill him." I froze for a moment. "Damian" I growled. "Let him go, Now" He simply laughed, it sounded cold and calculating.

"Oh Rose. Is this your boyfriend, your latest fuck" he teased. Then he became serious.

"I'm the only one who's supposed to be fucking you" He placed both his hands on either side of Masons head.

"NO" I yelled. Images of my mother's death, almost identical, swam before my eyes, almost flooring me. He didn't listen though.

He twisted Mason's head and I heard the sickening snap. His eyes went blank and staring.

Then his body fell to the floor- Dead and broken. I cried out in pain. I had only known Mason for six months, but he had become a large part in my life.

He and Eddie were like my two over-protective brothers. But Damian had taken all that away from me now.

I couldn't breathe, I couldn't feel or see. The only thing that I saw now was... red. I was enraged. I had checked the bond, and felt plenty of darkness in Lissa's mind.

I pulled it into me, and I didn't feel like me anymore. I leapt forward at the same time Dimitri did. He had my back. He knew I needed to finish this, but he was right behind me, if I needed him.

My fist connected with Damien's face, again and again. I kicked him in the face. I heard the satisfying crunch of his nose, but that still wasn't enough. I dug my stake in his neck, and he screamed.

Then I dug it in the other side of his neck. Eddie had joined us now, and like Dimitri, he simply stood by my side.

I staked him, stabbing him repeatedly in frenzy. He had killed a good friend of mine, just because he was jealous. I hated him. He deserved to feel pain. Just like me and my friends would, due to losing Mason.

When I'd finally felt my self getting tired, I ended it. I shoved my stake through his chest, hitting his heart perfectly.

"Rot in hell, you bastard" I whispered, as he stared at me with his eyes and mouth wide open. I smiled as I saw the light fade from his eyes. Then I realized it was over, and I fell to the floor, as Dimitri's arms circled me.

I cried, and I cried hard, as he gently stroked my hair. In a comforting gesture.

I was numb. I tried to block out the pain and memories, of the last look on Mason's face. He had met my eyes. He knew it what was going to happen to him, and he tried to tell me it wasn't my fault. But I knew better, it was my fault.

"It's all my fault" I screamed, As Dimitri whispered to me in Russian. "No sweetheart" he said, soothingly. "It wasn't your fault. Not at all. It was-" I cut him off.

"How can you say that" I sobbed. "I told you they would come for me. Janine Hathaway's daughter. I told you I was scared for other people in my life. I told you-"

"It wasn't your fault" He repeated. "You did what you could. We all did. It wasn't your fault" He breathed against my hair. Others had started to crowd around us now. Murmuring to each other.

Alberta and Stan gently moved Mason's body from the ground, taking him to the chapel.

I couldn't stop the tears from falling; the amount of grief I was experiencing was intense. His death had also reminded me of my mothers, so that didn't help.

I clutched Dimitri's shirt like he was my lifeline, and he was. He was my lifeline. I didn't know what I would do if I ever lost him. I clutched him tighter, and he held me until the tears subdued.

I could feel Lisa's pain, I looked over to see her crying into Christian, who was stroking her hair, just like Dimitri was with me. Christian met my eyes and he smiled, sadly at me. A relieved look on his face. He was relieved that I was okay.

"Take her to her room Belikov and stay with her. She shouldn't be alone at a time like this. She's in shock." Alberta said.

Standing beside Kirova, with the other Guardians. Dimitri nodded, and I started to stand up. My knee's banged together, as my legs shook.

I would of fallen, but Dimitri picked me up, carrying me, bridal style, as I buried my face against his neck, inhaling his scent for comfort.

I stayed silent, there wasn't really anything anybody could say that would make Mason's death any easier. It never should have happened.

The world needed people like Mason. Kind, sweet, loving, gentle, and considerate. I felt happy, being given the short time I had been blessed to know him.

When we reached my room, Dimitri opened the door and walked in. Closing it, and locking it behind him.

He placed me on my feet, which were still a little shaky. Just not as much as they had been. I walked to the bed and plopped down on the edge of it. He went into the bathroom, and a moment later I heard the sound of the shower running.

When he walked back into the room he went to my dresser and pulled out some clean underwear, and a pair of pyjamas. He placed them on my bed and pulled me to my feet.

"Come on Roza" He said, quietly, and led me to the bathroom. He stripped off all his clothes, then he began taking off mine. Once we were both naked, he pulled me to the shower and we climbed in.

Immediately the water began to run red and brown. Blood, mud and dirt being washed from our bodies.

Dimitri pulled me to him, and simply held me in his embrace. I had never felt so loved or taken care of. He seemed to know just what it was that I needed. We washed each others bodies, before the water started to run cold.

He stepped out of the shower, leaning back over to take my hand as I stepped out. He wrapped a towel around me, under my arms, and then he gave me another one for my hair.

He wrapped a towel around his waist, and pulled me out of the bathroom.

I watched him in fascination as he patted himself dry. The strong muscles of his body moving perfectly with each other as he stepped into some clean boxer shorts.

He saw me staring at him, probably with a goofy expression on my face. I blushed and he chuckled.

He held his arms wide for me, and I stepped into them. "Thank you Dimitri" I said. "For taking care of me and for always being here for me." He smiled down at me and cupped my face in his hands.

"There's no other place I would rather be" He said honestly. "I love you Roza. I'll always be here for you" I smiled at him, then I kissed him, a small sweet kiss, which was filled with so much love, I thought my heart would burst.

Then the kiss became much more urgent and needy. I needed him, and he needed me just as much. He crushed my body to his, leaving not even the smallest amount of room between us.

He pulled the towel down from my head, letting his hand get lost in my hair; his other hand was on the small of my back, grinding me against him.

I gripped the waistband of his boxers and pulled them down, as he unraveled the towel from around my body.

He stared at me, hungrily for a moment, before smiling and re-attatching his mouth to mine.

Fire burned within me; like it did every time he touched me. I could feel his erection pressing against the inside of my thigh, and I smiled against his lips.

"I need you tonight Dimitri" I told him, practically begging. "I need you right now." He didn't need any persuading.

I was in his arms, with my legs clamped round his waist before I even realized that he had moved. He walked me over to the bed, and placed me down.

He groaned against my mouth. "God... Roza.. I... need... you... too..." He panted, in between kisses.

"I need you so, so much" He said, as he positioned himself against me. He thrust into me and we both moaned in pleasure.

We showed each other exactly how much we really did need each other- all night long.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20.**

I woke up today feeling like shit again. This time I actually was sick, it must be the nerves of the day to come.

Today was going to be a hard day. It had been four days since Mason's death, and today was the day of the funeral.

We had had our molingna ceremony two days ago. Dimitri and Eddie had both received one, and I had received two. We didn't celebrate afterwards, what was there to celebrate?

I remembered growing up and being obsessed with my mother's molinga marks. I couldn't wait until the day that I received some, but now I wish I never had them.

They were nothing to be happy about. Just a little mark representing a death. I would trade them back for the chance to have Mason here with us.

I was sitting at my dressing table with my hairbrush in my hand. I had just straightened my hair, after having a shower.

My eyes had a haunted look to them, I looked pained. But that was nothing compared to what Eddie had been going through.

They had been best friends their whole life, granted... I hadn't even known Mason a year yet, but I loved him, in a brotherly/sisterly way.

His personality matched mine perfectly; we always had a laugh together. He had a wicked sense of humour, but now... that was all gone, and I still felt like it was my entire fault.

Damian had wanted me, just me. Mason had simply been an obstacle in his way. Damian was actually my first serious boyfriend…I lost my virginity to him.

I had broken up with him a month before he was awakened, he was cheating on me and I was heartbroken.

A knock on the door brought me back to myself. I walked over to the door and opened it; it was Dimitri, the love of my life, my reason for going on.

He smiled sadly at me; he knew that I had been dreading this day. In fact, up until yesterday, I hadn't been going at all.

It was as if I didn't go, then I could pretend that it had never happened, and Mason would appear at my side and take me by the arm, telling me some crazy joke, and making me laugh like an idiot.

Dimitri had been the one to make me realize that he was never coming back, and if I didn't use today- to say goodbye to him, I would regret it forever. So after some more tears, I finally gave in and told Dimitri that I would be there.

"Hey" he breathed, softly. "Are you okay?" he asked. I didn't want to answer him; I didn't want my pained voice to break.

Instead I nodded my head, and let him pull me into his arms. Clearly he didn't believe me, we could never lie to each other, we knew each other too well to be able to hide anything.

I didn't cry, if I did I don't think I would have been able to stop. So I took comfort in the warmth of his embrace, as his fingers ran smoothly through my hair.

I stepped back not too long after, and smiled at him. "Come on" I said, as I reached for my clutch bag. He held the door open for me as I passed. Then I locked up and put the key in my bag. Then I set off with Dimitri by my side- the whole way.

Normally he would have had to have been on duty today, but they had given him the day off, knowing that he had been in that fight to, and thought he would like to pay his respect as well.

We took our seats near the front of the chapel. Shortly Eddie, Christian, and Lissa joined us, followed by Adrian Ivashkov and Mia Rinaldi- much to my dismay. I didn't get along with them any better than what I did when I first met them. In fact it was worse.

Adrian pissed me off with his constant sexual innuendos, while Mia's jealously- well- that was just pathetic. I wouldn't touch Ivashkov if he was the last man on earth.

She seriously needed to get over it. As if he could ever compare to my own Russian god, Dimitri was sex on legs, he was the most handsomeness man I have ever seen, he looked like a runway model.

The room had filled as I sat there, lost in my thoughts, and the priest stepped out front of all of us.

"We are here today to say farewell to our fallen brother `Mason Ashford`!" he began. I tuned out. I looked around the chapel, noticing the red roses that were being held by Masons friends and family.

The coffin was stunning- if you could call a coffin stunning. Deep mahogany with gold fittings. Very expensive looking.

It held a large wreath, Red roses and white lilies. I tuned back in as I saw a lady stand up, her face streaked with tears. It took me a moment to realize that this was Mason's mother.

It caused me such pain to witness her devastation. But it made me smile as she talked about her precious son, what he was like as a small boy. After her, Eddie went up to the front.

"Mason was my best friend; he was the best friend you could ever ask for. He was always there for me- through thick and thin, through good and bad. I couldn't of asked for a better friend.

He always put others before himself- that was just how he was. Whe... When" He faltered unsure if he should proceed. "The moment he heard that a friend of ours was in trouble, he was out of his seat like lightening.

He made me promise that if he didn't…. make it back, I had to look after her from now on" he said, looking at me. "Our sister" he added. Tears were falling from my face, as Dimitri put his arm around me, to comfort me.

It might have looked strange to some, a Guardian comforting a Novice, but the important people knew how close we were.

Well... not exactly `how close`, but they knew Tasha was my Aunt so... Let them think what they want. I cried silently into his chest, while my fingers gripped his jacket.

Once Eddie had finished he requested a song to be played, which had once been requested by Mason.

He loved Bon Jovi and blasted his music so loud that the Guardians were forever yelling at him to turn it down. `It's my life` began playing.

`_It's my life _

_It's now or never _

_I don't want to live for ever _

_I just want to live when I'm alive_`

I sat with my head still on Dimitri, on his shoulder now though. I smiled listening to the lyrics. `_I just want to live when 'I'm alive_` Mason certainly had lived life to the full.

I remembered the night that we had all played `truth or dare` If I was the Queen of dares, then Mason was definitely the King.

I remembered one particular dare he had given me. He'd told me to strip to my underwear and have a shower, then I had to go to Stan- another Guardian- and tell him that the hot dream I had had about him had been so vivid, I had been dripping wet when I'd woke up, and had needed a cold shower. Stan's face was priceless, and Mason and I had been in hysterics all night after that.

Everybody walked up to the coffin, to place their Roses down on the top of it. I kissed my fingers and pressed them to the hard wood. "Love you Mase" I said, then I walked out, feeling sick, hot and dizzy.

I knew that all my friends were at the back of me, but I wasn't really paying attention. I was trying to stop myself from throwing up, and trying to stop my world from spinning.

I heard them calling my name, but I didn't listen, I couldn't. And I couldn't reply either. I heard running feet behind me, as my legs buckled beneath me.

I fainted, hearing several people yell my name, before I felt strong arms lift me up, I could smell his aftershave and then I heard "Oh Roza Sweetheart" then everything went black.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21.**

I woke up hearing hushed whispers. I blinked once; twice, third time lucky and I managed to keep my eyes open.

Dimitri was sitting by my bed on the left side of me, while Lissa and Christian were sitting on my right side.

Dr Olendzki was standing at the foot of my bed, filling out my chart. I turned my head towards Dimitri and gave him a warm smile as his eyes met mine.

"Roza" he breathed, as a smile lit up his face. "How are you feeling?" he asked, gently. "Hungry" I replied, as my stomach growled in response. They laughed.

"So Doc. Am I free to go?" I inquired. "Just a moment Rose" She told me. "If you are feeling okay, then I have no problem with you leaving, but I must speak with you in private before you leave"

"I don't mind them staying, whatever you tell me I will tell them anyway" I told her truthfully. She nodded her head hesitantly and cleared her throat.

"It appears as if you are pregnant, Rose" She told me. I stared at her in shock. Then I saw Dimitri stiffen at my side, shock showed on Christians face, while confusion flowed through the bond.

"I don't think so Doc, you must have it wrong" I told her, she merely looked at me and shook her head.

"We've not got it wrong Rose. We performed the test twice, it came back positive both times.

We took a blood sample to see why you had fainted, we thought that maybe you were anemic, because you looked so pale, but you definitely are pregnant"

I just stared at her, with my jaw on the bed. "I'd say about 12 weeks gone" she added. I swallowed.

How the fuck was this possible, Dhampirs couldn't conceive with each other, and Dimitri was the only person I'd had sex with since I had left my old school.

Dimitri just stood up and walked out, without saying a word to me. All I could do was stare at the back of his retreating form. It was at that moment that I realized what he was thinking.

He thought I had cheated on him because it was impossible for me to get pregnant by him.

"Dimitri" I yelled, he paused just outside the room, then he shook his head and carried on walking. I couldn't believe it…..how could he.

I felt a tear escape my eye as Christian wrapped his arms around me. "Can you blame him for being so upset?" he asked. "He's just found out that his girlfriend has cheated on him" I did not cheat on him." I bellowed.

"Fuck Christian... I love him. Why the hell would I do that to him, when he's all I've ever wanted" I couldn't stand this. How could he doubt my love for him?

Did he not know that I loved him more than anything in the whole universe? I would die for him. I honestly thought he knew that about me.

"If you didn't cheat on him, then how is it that you are pregnant then?" Lissa asked, she tried not to sound like she was accusing me of lying, but I could detect it, deep down inside of her, and that was the last straw.

"Get out" I yelled. "Get out… both of you, now" Christian didn't say anything; he just stared at me as if I'd lost my mind.

Lissa cringed under my glare as she realized that I must of heard what she was thinking. "I'm sorry Rose. It's just-" "Save it" I yelled at her, "at least I know now what everybody thinks about me. GET OUT" I growled, and they did.

Leaving me to my own thoughts and feelings….i couldn't believe that they would think so low of me.

"How can I be pregnant? I've only ever had sex with a Dhampir" I told the Doc when she came back into the room.

"I'm sorry Rose. I am not too sure about that, all I can think is that it is another ability you have, because your shadow- kissed.

This kind of information probably wouldn't even be researched, because it has never happened before, at least from what we know of anyway, nobody knows what spirit can do to someone's body, especially if they are brought back from the Dead using it.

It could of possibly altered your DNA, your half human half Vampire, the change of being brought back could of changed the pattern of your body somehow and given you more Vampire than human, we will have to run some tests to find out" she said.

I simply turned over and lay on my side, burying my head under the covers and dwelling on my situation and thinking about 'my love' walking out on me.

I woke up the day after, with no visits from anybody. I felt totally alone and abandoned, and I didn't like it. I hadn't felt this way since before my mother's funeral, and it made something dark and ugly rear its head inside me.

Dr Olendzki gave me a some folic acid, pregnancy vitamins, she had also taken some more blood to run the necessary test to find out how I conceived with another Damphir.

She didn't know it was Dimitri, I figured she would be like a priest and keep that information to herself, patient confidentiality, but I just couldn't risk anybody finding out and Dimitri loosing his job.

I left the clinic after that, and went to search for Dimitri, but I couldn't find him anywhere. I finally checked the last place that I could think about- our cabin and was horrified by what I saw.

Through the window, I could see Dimitri, in the arms of Tasha, and that broke my heart.

I spun around and ran away as quickly as I could, and I didn't stop until I reached my room. I grabbed my duffle bag and threw some clothes inside it and then my toiletries.

Then I put all of my money and my bankcard into my purse and grabbed my passport, just in case it was needed.

I had to get out of here, and there was only one place I wanted to go to now, the only home that I had ever had.

I grabbed a pen and notebook and wrote a letter to Dimitri.

_My Darling Dimitri, _

_I'll never be able to tell you how sorry I am that you didn't think our love was strong enough. I never thought that you would have doubted my faithfulness to you._

_ I never felt for any other man the way I felt about you. I don't really know what to say here comrade, except for goodbye and I'll love you always. _

_It's obvious that you think of this baby as a dirty thing, but I think of it as a beautiful miracle, conceived in love. It is your baby, I promise you that, though I could never explain why or how._

_ All I know is that I was smitten with you from the moment I saw you, and I would never have done anything to risk that. Maybe you could speak to the Doctor._

_I know she helped me, a little. While the arms of another woman seemed to help you. I'm sorry I wasn't enough for you. I wish you all the best in life from here on in. _

_I'll love you forever _

_Your Roza xo` _

I sealed it up and left it on my bed. And then I got the hell out of there.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22.**

***~*~Dimitri's point of view~*~***

I fled from Rose's bedside after those words had fallen from Dr Olendzki's lips. Roza, my precious Roza was carrying another man's child. It broke my heart.

I had never had feelings as strong as I do for Roza, with any other woman, not even while I was dating Tasha.

Roza was everything that I could have asked for and more. She was perfect, my other half, I had stupidly thought that she had felt the same way that I did.

How stupid was I? Was there something wrong with me? First Tasha cheats on me, now Roza does. I must be doing something wrong somewhere.

I didn't stop until I reached mine and Rose's special place- our cabin. It might have been a stupid place for me to run to, but it held such precious memories for me. I needed that right now.

I lay back on the bed and closed my eyes. I could smell Roza's scent lingering on the pillow, and I buried my face in it.

What a mess! I didn't know what to do. I seriously didn't think that I could live without Roza.

Now that I had her in my life, and saw how good life could be... Well, how could I let go of that, and pretend that I had never met her.

But how was I also supposed to sit by and do nothing, raising another man's child. My head was seriously fucked up!

The door creaked open and I turned round, hoping to see that Roza had come to find me. I was wrong though, instead of my angel, my love, I was met by the shocked face of Tasha.

"Dimka" She said, shock leaking through her voice. "What are you doing here?" I shook my head and sighed. I didn't even have it in me to be angry at her right now, for the little stunt that she had pulled in Russia.

I looked back up to her, really taking her in and I was shocked to see the bump that stuck out between her hips.

She realized where my gaze had fallen and looked slightly uncomfortable.

"You're pregnant" I said, rather stupidly. I was just so shocked. I knew it wasn't mine. It had been so long since we had had sex.

"Yes" she replied. Then she smiled and rubbed her swollen stomach, absentmindedly. "Sixteen weeks" she said.

I didn't say anything right away. Her stomach brought all of my problems with Roza to the front of my mind.

"I'm happy for you Tasha" I spoke eventually. "Really I am. I know how much it meant to you to have a baby"

"Thank you Dimka. That means alot to me, and... I'm... I'm so sorry for everything that I put you through and Rose too.

I was just so angry, but I was angry at myself most of all. I never meant to hurt you Dimka" she said, and for some strange reason, I knew that she was telling the truth.

"Doesn't matter anymore" I said, sadly. "Forget it. So... Who's the father?" I inquired. It didn't bother me, truly it didn't, I was simply being nosy I guess.

"Oh. It's my new Guardians. Guardian Mikhail Tanner" She said. I was shocked at that. I knew Mikhail, everybody did. He'd ran away after his girlfriend had turned Strigoi. He'd searched high and low to kill her, all to no avail.

"Really?" I asked. She nodded. "Wow" I breathed. She chuckled, and then my face fell again.

"Dimka. What is it? What's wrong?" she asked, sitting on the bed, next to me. I couldn't help the tear that fell from my eye or the broken sob that gurgled up my throat.

I told her everything, about Roza being pregnant and that it could only mean that she had cheated on me. I was shocked to see general concern on her face.

"Oh Dimka" she said, as she flung her arms around me. "I am so sorry" she cooed. Like she was comforting a small child.

I had to admit, I felt like a small child right now. She simply held me, as I gathered myself.

"Have you spoken to her about it?" she asked after a long silence. I shook my head. "I couldn't Tasha. I was so angry" I admitted. "I... I was a coward. I ran"

"I think that maybe you should go to her Dimka. Let her explain to you what happened.

I know I shouldn't really say this... but Rose doesn't seem like the sort of girl who would lie to you, and I know that she loves you.

Now that I'm with Mikhail and I'm no longer angry, I can see how much you mean to her, I could see it in Russia.

I just wasn't ready to admit it. Go Dimka. Go and speak to her. Maybe we could all meet up for dinner tomorrow" she said. I nodded my head and hugged her quickly.

"Your right Tasha…I should give her the chance to explain. The least I can do is to hear her out right…. Thank you" I told her, and then I walked out and left.

On my way back to the clinic my phone rang.

"Belikov" I answered.

_"You are one stupid boy_" The angry voice said, calmly.

"Babushka?"

"_Of course_" she replied. I knew she must have seen something in one of her crazy visions. She would never have called out of the blue otherwise. I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose with my free hand.

"What did you see?" I asked.

"_That you are a fool. You remember the story I used to tell you when you were a little boy, the one about you and your soul mate_" she said.

I thought about that.

***~*~FLASHBACK~*~***

I was ten years old and was sitting out in my mothers back garden, under the shade of a tree, reading one of my many Western novels.

I heard an approach and turned to see my Grandmother walking towards me.

"Babushka" I had replied. Placing my book upside down on the grass. She sat beside me.

"You are one very special boy, my Grandson." she said. "You will grow to do amazing things, as will the woman you will fall in love with.

Together you will create miracles" she had said

***~*~END OF FLASHBACK~*~***

She had always been so cryptic, and I had always wondered what she meant by that. But now... I think that I finally understood what she had meant by `create miracles. `

"Are you trying to tell me that I am the father of her baby?" I asked, finally realizing that I already knew the answer to that.

"_Yes my boy. That is what I am telling you. Now go, go and find her and bring them back to us, before we lose all of you_" she said. Then she hung up. I had no idea what she meant, but I did realize that her words had left me with an icy sense of fear.

I ran back to the clinic, only to be told that she had discharged herself. So I raced to her room.

I barged through her door, only to find her room empty. Most of her clothes were gone, but I saw a letter addressed to me. Dread flooded me as I ripped it open and read it.

A tear fell from my eye when I had finished reading it. She was gone. She must have come to find me in the cabin and saw me with Tasha, and now she was gone.

Her words pierced heart. She thought `_I didn't think our love was strong enough_` and `_It's obvious you think of this baby as a dirty thing, while I think of it as a beautiful miracle_. ` My Grandmothers words hit me again. `_Together you will create miracles_. ` Fuck! Yeva was right... I was so fucking stupid.

I jumped up and raced out of her room. Once I reached the car park I jumped into my car and raced out of there.

I hadn't even told anybody what had happened. I had to find Roza, and I had to find her fast.

I had no clue as to where she would go, but after thinking hard and calming myself down, the only place I could think of was her house, the one she shared with Janine, she just had to be there.

Yeva's words hit me again like a sledge-hammer. `_Bring her back to us, before we lose all of you_. ` Those words ripped through me, I could never forgive myself if anything happened to my Roza and my child, 'My Child' I liked the sound of that, I can't believe it, the love of my life my 'soul mate' is pregnant with 'My' child, it is a true Miracle, our baby is so special.

`_I'm coming my Roza. I'm coming, please forgive me_` I said out loud, as I pressed my foot down on the gas.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23.**

I pulled over in my car; I needed to get gas and something to eat and drink. My heart was still breaking to see him with Tasha, tears were running down my cheeks…I thought he loved me.

Dimitri thought that I had cheated on him, the last thing I expected was for Dimitri to hurt me like that, the least he could have done was stick around and let me explain, at least let the Doctor explain.

But 'NO' he had to be a damn coward and walk out on me and seek comfort in another woman's arms. I had finally turned up to the house, I was so exhausted. I checked the neighborhood, its sort of a Guardian thing to do.

Mrs Layton's cat lay curled in a ball on her porch, like she always did. Mr and Mrs Saunders lawn was littered with children's toys, like always. A tricycle, a doll or two, a Barbie, trampoline.

Nothing appeared to of changed much in my absence, their perfect little live's had gone on as if nothing had ever happened, while mine had fallen apart.

Once it finally looked to be getting back on track- all of this shit happened, and now I was back to square one, with nothing and nobody.

I was what I hated the most- Scared and alone. I had lost my Mum and she had died in the worst possibly way, she was only 40yrs old for god sakes it wasn't fair…I miss he so much.

Of course I had my baby, but I wouldn't meet the bundle for months. I was terrified of doing this alone.

I had always loved children, and I couldn't wait to have a child of my own when I was older, I just never pictured myself being a single parent, even though I had grown up that way.

I had missed out on knowing my father and I never would want any child of mine to go through that, but Dimitri was gone now, he didn't believe me, he didn't want us.

In fact he had run straight back into the waiting, open arms of Tasha. At least when I saw them it was only her arms that were open, and not her legs- like I would have thought.

"Argg... "I screamed out loud to nobody in particular, simply letting my frustrations and grief out. I hated her, she had won, and there wasn't a thing that I could do about it.

She had her disgusting claws securely in place, and Dimitri didn't push her away, he let her comfort him like that.

I hated him. I hated her, and I hated the entire world for being such a cruel place to live.

Hadn't I been through enough for one lifetime? I wasn't strong enough to handle any more pain; I'd been through too much of it already.

Then I started thinking of my growing miracle, and everything didn't seem quite as gloomy. I did have one thing to live for- My miracle baby, mine and Dimitri's.

I would get through this; I would be strong for him/her. I had no idea what I was having.

But I will love our child and tell our child what a wonderful father they had, even if we weren't together, I couldn't lie to our child and say horrible things about their father, I loved him and they were going to know that they were made from love.

I wish my mother was here right now, I needed her so badly, she wouldn't of been angry that I had fallen pregnant so young, how was I to know that I could have children with Dimitri, she would of been supportive, I knew that for a fact.

She was simply the best mother ever and always looked for the good in every situation. I sat there for another few minutes, trying to clear my head. Then I got out and locked the door and headed towards my old house.

I unlocked it, and my hand hovered on the handle for a moment before I went inside. I took a deep breath and pushed it open, flipping on lights as I walked through the house.

Thank god it was kept up to date with the gas and electricity bills, I had organized someone to do that for me, just incase I needed to go to the house for some reason, its always nice to get some time alone or some time with my Russian(not anymore).

I had picked up some groceries from the store to last me for the week, just until I could figure out what to do, I could call Abe, he is my father after all and he said if I needed him I only had to call.

He gave me his private number to use if needed, but I just wanted to wait for a while and figure things out for myself.

Besides he would probably kill Dimitri if he new what had happened and I couldn't allow him to kill the father of my child, no matter how angry I was with him…I still loved him, always will.

Everything had a thin layer of dust coating its surface, so I filled the kettle up with fresh water and flipped it on.

Then I went to the cupboard and pulled out the furniture polish and a duster, and then I gave every surface a good cleaning.

Once that was all done I made myself a coffee, and sat down on the sofa. It was so strange being back here, I still half expected my mother to breeze down the stairs in a new dress, doing a little twirl for me.

Or for her to walk through the front door shouting "Hi Rosie Posie. I'm home." What I wouldn't give to hear her voice, just one last time.

After sitting there for a measurable amount of time, I got up and made myself hot chocolate this time (two packets, the way Dimitri makes it…Oh Dimitri! a tear runs down my cheek) grabbed some biscuits and nestled down on the couch, with the television remote in my hand, flicking through the channels, but not really seeing what was on.

My mind was a million miles away- with Dimitri, My mother, and that whore, who finally had what she wanted.

I should have known that Dimitri would of doubted he was the father to our child, it was said that Dhampirs couldn't conceive with another Dhampir. I didn't understand how he could doubt my love for him though.

I really thought that he loved me, as passionately and deeply as I loved him. But that wasn't true, because if he did he would have known it was his child growing inside of me. I wouldn't…could ever have cheated on him.

He was the only thing in my life that had any meaning. I should have known that I'd end up getting burned, I always did.

Me being pregnant probably helped Dimitri make up his mind quicker in realizing being with me was going to hurt his career and being with Tasha was the best option…I just didn't expect it to hurt so much.

What am I going to do without him; I love him so much…I can't imagine my life without him in it.

He makes me feel so safe, with his arms around me, holding me and protecting me, the times in the Academy when we could make love or just fuck each other senseless, were moments that we always looked forward to.

It wasn't just about the sex….I mean the sex is amazing, he is a fantastic lover, but just to have him hold me, made me feel like the most special girl in the world, he is so handsome and he was all mine.

A nauseous feeling rolled over me, pulling me from my depressing state. I recognized the symptoms immediately by now- Strigoi. I grabbed my stake from my bag in front of me, and I spun on my heels, to come face to face with red eyes.

Fear washed all over me, but I couldn't show that. I had to be strong- I needed to be strong for my baby. I'll be damned if I would let anything happen to my child.

He leapt towards me, faster than a bullet, but I was fast to. I dodged his attack and pinned one on him of my own. My foot connecting with his ribs, shocking him momentarily.

He lunged for me again but I swiped my stake across his face, and he screeched and hissed in anger.

Then I punched him in the face, causing his head to roll back, and then there was somebody else there.

I should have checked, but my brain told me to not let myself get distracted. I lunged forward, whoever it was who had come in, caught his attention.

Finally my stake pierced his heart. I saw his eyes become vacant, as he fell to the floor and closed his eyes for the final time.

I swiveled round, to take on my new attacker and gasped. Only to be greeted with a pair of chocolate brown eyes and then I could smell his intoxicating scent. He looked saddened, as to why I don't know?…Dimitri, my love, my life.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked/yelled.

He rushed forward and wrapped his arms around me. "Jesus Roza" he panicked. "Don't ever do that to me again. I thought I'd lost you" he cried.

He buried face into my hair, taking a deep breath and inhaling my scent. He hugged me so hard, refusing to allow the tiniest amount of space between us.

I pushed him away from me, with such force. "Stay the fuck away from us" I growled.

He made a step towards me. "I. Was. Not. Kidding" I yelled, stepping two steps back.

"Roza... Please. Let me explain. It's not what you think" Oh yea. That had to be one of the oldest lines in the book. I snickered, but it held no humor. It sounded cold and unrecognizable.

"I'm telling you the truth" he said, running his hand through his hair, clearly frustrated.

"You wouldn't know the truth if it slapped you in the face" I yelled, tears starting to fill my eyes. "_Do not cry. Do not cry_." I told myself, over and over again.

I started to walk past him but he grabbed my wrist and pulled me against him. Crushing his lips to mine. Fucking gross! Those are the lips that have just been all over an ugly whore. I pushed him back so hard he lost his balance, falling to the sofa.

"Never kiss me again- Ever. I don't know where your mouth has been or with 'WHO' "I spat- steaming.

"Roza... I never-" He began, before I cut him off.

"Yeah...whatever… I want you out of here, I'm tired, from your rejection, from your…. _cheating_, from fighting the Strigoi, I don't know what you're doing here, and shouldn't you be back at the cabin with your tongue down _Tasha's throat"_. I spat out.

"When I wake up you had better be gone" I growled. "We are over Dimitri, I thought you loved me…I was wrong." Dimitri looked pained by my words. He had a tear running down his cheek.

I couldn't handle it so I ran to my mother's old room, locking the door behind me. I flopped on the bed, burying my head in the pillows, and sobbed until I finally fell asleep.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24.**

**~~~~~~~CHAPTER CONTAINS MARKED "M"SCENE~~~~~~~~**

I tossed and turned restlessly during the night. When I finally opened my eyes in the morning I felt as if I had only had a few hours sleep.

The smell of bacon and sausage's assaulted my senses and I could hear the sizzling of the fat in the frying pan.

I guess Dimitri hadn't listened to me. I sighed and wrapped a robe around my body and walked downstairs to the kitchen, to see the table set for two.

A bunch of red rose's and a flustered looking Dimitri hovering over the stove. I couldn't help but smile, even though I was still totally pissed at him.

"What's all this?" I questioned, causing him to jump, and drop a sausage back into the pan, making a large amount oil burn his hand.

"Shit" he yelled, walking to the sink to run the cold water over the burn.

"I'm sorry" I said, "I didn't mean to scare you" I rushed over to him to see the damage, there was an angry looking red mark, but it didn't seem too serious.

The frying pan was sizzling frantically so I went over to it, turned it off and took the sausages out of it, leaving them to drain on the rack.

"Why are you still here?" I asked, once we had both finished what we were doing.

"I am not leaving Roza. Not until you at least here me out. I love you. I love you so fucking much. I messed up... I fucked up, big time, I know that.

But I'm begging you... Please Roza... Please let me make it up to you. I need you, and I need our baby"

I could tell he was getting emotional as his voice began to crack during his speech, but I wasn't letting him off the hook that easily, no matter how much I wanted to drag him upstairs to the bed.

"Why? Why didn't you believe me? Why should I believe you now? Did Tasha not deal with your needs sufficiently enough?" He growled back at me.

"Nothing happened between Tasha and me. She's pregnant Roza" he said, and I went cold. A sob formed its way out of my throat, and I sank to the floor, holding my face in my hands and crying hysterically.

"Oh Shit" Dimitri said, realizing what his words must of sounded like to me. "No Roza... No" He pleaded, rushing forward towards the crumpled me on the floor.

"It's not mine Roza. I swear. It's not mine. It's her new Guardians... Guardian Tanner's... they are in a relationship Roza. I love you. She was merely comforting me. I'm so, so sorry.

I have no idea how much that must of hurt you, to see her like that with me. I'm sorry. I was just so hurt Roza.

I wasn't thinking straight at the time, everything felt like it was spinning. I couldn't believe that it was my baby; I thought that you had cheated on me." he looked ashamed when he said that.

We're Damphir's, were not suppose to have babies together, I should of let you explain, I should of supported you. But instead I ran like a pathetic coward.

Tasha found me crying in the cabin and comforted me, and then she apologized for all the trouble she had put us through.

She told me that you weren't the sort of woman to lie about something like that. Of course I already knew that you weren't, but hearing it from another perspective... I had to find you.

I'm so sorry I didn't give you a chance to explain" he cried, with his arms around me, tightly and firmly.

Tears were falling from my eyes too. "You hurt me Dimitri. I didn't think you could ever be capable of that. You didn't trust me. Have I ever given you a reason not to trust me?" I asked.

"No, you haven't" he began. "You are all I have ever asked for... my own personal angel. I love you so much. I was a fool. I was a stupid, selfish fool. But I'm here now, and I'm begging you, do not let my fuck up destroy what we have together.

If I have to spend the rest of my life making it up to you then I will do just that. I'm so in love with you Roza. I can't breathe without you by my side. I need you. Please... please forgive me." He kissed my forehead.

"I" he kissed my cheek. "Love" he kissed my other cheek. "You" he kissed my chin. "So much" he trailed his kisses up and down my jaw, before crushing his lips to mine, in a hot frenzied kiss.

"Forgive me" he breathed into my mouth, in between kisses. Making my head spin. "Please forgive me" I pulled him as tight to me as I could. I needed this. I needed him. Only he could heal me.

"I forgive you Dimitri" I said, deepening the kiss as out tongues danced together. He swept me up bridal style and carried me to the nearest bedroom, without breaking the kiss, just like I had wanted him to do.

Then he placed me down delicately on the top of the sheets, my hair fanning out around the pillow.

Our mouths met again, slowly and sweetly. Our love for each other flowed through the sensual kiss, as we slowly started to undress each other. His lips left mine, only to burn a trail down my body.

"I love you... I love you so much" he chanted as his lips ran down my body. I was burning with desire for him.

There's one thing for sure... these pregnancy hormones had definitely increased my libido... which really didn't need any increasing in the first place. Dimitri had always had that effect on me every time I laid eyes on him.

** ~~~~~~~"M" SCENE COMING UP~~~~~~**

When he reached his destination his fingers hooked the sides of my panties and he slowly removed them from me, his lips following down one leg and back up the other one as my panties fell to the floor.

Then his tongue flicked out against my heated core, making my back arch my back.

"Oh... Fuck" I breathed. Grabbing the sheets with one hand, and Dimitri's hair in the other.

"Mmm" he groaned. "So wet... You taste heavenly" he whispered as his tongue continued to feast away. He inserted two fingers to aid his tongue, as they worked together- torturing me slowly.

"Dimitri... Fuck" My body shook. "Please baby... I need you" I begged. I felt him smile against me as he increased his movements with his tongue and lips, furiously. I cried out with the force of my orgasm a moment later.

Then his lips were back on mine, twirling our tongues around together, erotically. He pushed his own boxer shorts off and I felt the tip of him at my wet throbbing centre.

Then he thrusted into me all the way to the hilt, causing me to scream out in pleasure, god I loved his penis, he was definitely well endowed and I could feel every inch on his manhood.

He was an amazing lover and he always smelt fantastic, it was a mixture of his musky aftershave and leather from his duster and his breath was always so minty and fresh… I could kiss him all day long.

"Open your eyes baby" he pleaded. It obviously pleased him when he could see in my eyes how much he was pleasuring me as we made love, and that's what this was. It wasn't sex, or fucking.

It was soft and gentle... slowly making love as we stared into each others eyes.

His arms were under my back, and his hands and fingers curled around my shoulders, holding me tightly against him as he thrusted in and out of me in a perfect rhythm, I joined him with his thrusts, I couldn't get enough of him.

"God Roza... You're so beautiful" he whispered against my neck, as he spread soft hot kisses at various pleasure points. Our tempo increased as we both neared our releases.

We still looked into each others eyes. My hands trailing up and down the muscles of his back, while he still held me firmly in place.

Our eyes shone with the love and lust we had for each other. His eyes clouded over as he yelled out his orgasm a moment later, and his eyes rolled slightly.

I would never, ever forget that look on his face, for as long as I lived, as I was ecstatic that I was the one to make him look that way.

I cried out a moment later, and he watched my expression in awe, pressing his lips to mine hard, at the peak of my climax.

It was incredible... together we were incredible, and I loved him more and more everyday.

"God I love you... so much" I told him, kissing his head that now lay on my chest. "I love you to my angel. I can't tell you how much I love you" he said as his arms held me tighter for a moment.

** ~~~~~END OF "M" SCENE~~~~~**

We simply stayed locked in each others embrace for the next hour, talking about anything and everything, mainly about our baby.

Dimitri was as thrilled about becoming a father as I was about being a mother. Which was a huge relief to me. I knew that everything would be fine.

After another hour, a shower, and another session- this time fucking- we ended up back in the kitchen and Dimiti made me… us something to eat.

He had gone to the grocery store as well, he threw out the sausages that we sitting on the bench draining, because he said it wasn't wise to eat it due to the fact the I was pregnant and it wasn't safe.

Everything had to be fresh, his sisters had babies and he pretty much new all about what I could and couldn't eat or do.

After we had finished eating we went upstairs brushed our teeth and hoped back into bed, it had been a long day and I needed sleep, the pregnancy made me very tired.


	25. Chapter 25

SO I HAVE PUT IN A YUMMY "**LEMON**" ENJOY.

"**M" RATED"** MATERIAL COMING UP.

**Chapter 25**

"Mmmm…Good Morning Baby" I say to Dimitri, he is currently kissing the back of my neck, we are in a spooning position and I can feel his morning 'wood' boy is he hard, I wonder if I can help him with that.

"Good Morning…my sexy, delicious Roza" oh god I am so wet, I love when he talks like that, he give me no choice but to jump his bones.

I turn over and kiss down his chest, slowly making my way down to his very hard member "Oh Roza…what are you up to you little minx?…oh yes baby!...oh God that feels amazing"

I'm licking the head of his very large penis and sucking the tip in my mouth "Yum….you taste so delicious…I could suck your penis all day" I said sensually.

Now I slowly take all of him in my mouth and start moving my mouth up and down his large penis, he is grabbing my head and helping me.

I'm deep throating him and by the sounds he is making he is loving every bit of it, I love that I have such an amazing gag reflex.

"Roza baby…I'm…I'm gonna cum baby…don't stop" I don't plan to, he is moaning and groaning and I am making sounds as I am sucking up and down his penis, I pulled him out of my mouth making a loud sucking noise and he groans an annoyed sound.

"Oh yes Baby…oh my God …ummm… YES" he blows his load right in my mouth and I swallow everything he gives me and then I give him one last hard suck to take what ever is left.

His body is shaking and he is lying back into the mattress with his head pushed into the pillow. I lick the tip of his penis gently and make my way back up to him.

"Did you like that baby?" I love the way he is looking at me right now, he is so sexy, he is licking his lips and he is giving me that seductive look of bliss.

"You have no idea…I have never…ever… had anyone give me a blowjob till I met you and I must say, you are amazing at it….did …was this…oh shit!"

"No Dimitri, you are the first guy I have ever done that to and the last." he looked at me with relief. I think he would have freaked out a little if I had told him I had BJ'd someone before him.

The first time we made love, well technically fucked, we hadn't actually proclaimed our love for one another. He told me that he had wished that he had been my first. He hates that another guy has touched what is his.

Dimitri turned me over on my back and started to kiss me and then he moved down to my breast and took my nipple in his mouth and sucked nice and hard, the sensation he was sending to my already very wet pussy was driving me crazy.

I could feel his hand moving down my body and all of a sudden he inserted his fingers into my hot and wet centre. I gasped, I wasn't expecting that and it felt fantastic. I can't wait till he sticks his rock hard penis in there.

Then he left my breasts and started to move down to meet his fingers and started to eat me out, he was pushing his tongue into my centre and using his thumb to stimulate my clit. I could feel myself getting closer to an orgasm…

"Oh God Dimitri….your mouth is magic, don't stop baby…keep going baby. I'm gonna cum." he was moving his tongue around and sucking and the two sensations together had me cum so hard.

I grabbed hold of his head and pushed him a little further into my centre. He made a growl noise and then sensation against my centre sent me into another orgasm, I have never experienced a double orgasm before and it left me breathless.

Maybe my body is sensitive because of the pregnancy, but it blew my mind…."OH SHIT…OH MY GOD." I couldn't stop shaking and Dimitri was kissing his way up my body towards my lips and whispering something very sexy in Russian on his way up.

Dimitri crushed his lips to mine and pushed his tongue into my mouth and at the same time he thrusted into me deep and hard. "OH FUCK" I yelled. He started pounding and thrusting into me, in and out at such a speed it took my breath away.

Then he lifted himself up a bit and grabbed my legs and put feet resting on each shoulder and spread my legs further apart and pushed himself into me deeper. "HOLY FUCK DIMITRI"I yelled. My eyes just rolled back into my head.

He has never gone that deep into me before or have we ever done this position, my back was arched up a little and Dimitri was pounding into me.

I felt a bit exposed because he could see right into my centre and he was watching his hard member pounding into me.

The way he was fixated on it was turning me on and I could feel him pushing his penis in and out of me so fast and so hard.

You could hear the loud slapping noises it was making and I was moaning so loud and Dimitri was moaning and grunting as he was pounding me so hard and so fast.

I honestly don't know how he could even make sentences. I was gaga; my mind was a dripping pile of goo. "Does that feel good baby?….do you love how I'm pounding into you nice and hard?…if you could only see me thrusting in and out of you…it's a beautiful sight, you are so fucking tight …I love it…Oh God baby!"

All I could do was nod. I mean give me a break I have a god of a man pounding into me so hard that my head is getting thrown back every now and then and he wants me to play twenty questions…fuck no…I'll be surprised if I can ever walk again.

I could feel the coil building up inside me and I knew I was close to yet another wonderful orgasm….because YES he is just that good. He is an amazing lover; he is so good at fucking that he should make a living out of it.

Maybe not, I don't want someone else touching him or fucking him. I'd kill them, he's my man…all mine.

"Baby?.. I'm gonna cum"

"Me too Roza"

He pounded into me and then suddenly pulled out and slammed back into me again and that was my undoing and his.

As soon as he heard me shout and I me shout…alright I screamed my frikkin head off.

I had yet another powerful orgasm, followed by Dimitri and he wasn't exactly quiet either, he was screaming something in Russian.

I had no idea what he was saying, but it sounded so erotic and his eyes, those beautiful sexy chocolate brown eyes were staring right into my soul.

I started to blush a little from his stare and I still had my feet up and resting on his shoulders and my legs spread open wide.

"Roza baby…that was amazing. I hope I wasn't too ruff with you? He said huffing with his chest rising and falling.

His forehead was a little damp in sweat from his hard work, cause face it, I just laid on my back why he did all the hard thrusting and pounding.

"No Dimitri…not at all, I loved it. I love when you fuck me hard like that." I gave him my man eating smile that he loves so much "But baby?"

"Yes Roza"

"Can you lift my feet off your shoulders please? I can't seem to feel my legs, they feel like jelly." he just started laughing and saying that we had a good workout, because he felt like he had done a few hours in the gym.

He brought my legs back down and laid back down spooning me, wrapping his arms tightly around my body, rubbing his hand on my tummy and kissing my shoulder and temple.

"I love you so much Roza. I behaved like an ass, I hope you can forgive me for not trusting you. I am so ashamed of the way I treated you. I should have been there for you after the doctor said you were pregnant.

I should have stayed to talk to you and hear you out. You were just as shocked as I was and I acted like a coward leaving you like that."

"Dimitri Sweetheart lets not go there anymore. I forgive you and we have more than made up for that. Let's just enjoy the fact that we are going to have a beautiful baby and this child is our little miracle.

That's what matters now let's move forward and not think about what happened yesterday. I would really rather put it behind us….please can we?"

"Yes of cause my love, let's do that. I am going to go down stairs and make you the most amazing breakfast." he was kissing the side of my face. So I move my face a little so I could make out with him and he gladly followed.

I love the way he kisses me, he took his tongue out of my mouth and then sucked on my bottom lip and then before he hopped out of bed, he gave my bottom a little smack.

"You lie back and rest Roza. I want to bring the breakfast up to you. I don't want you moving from this bed for no other reason but going to the toilet…you know pregnancy bladder.

I plan on spoiling you and after breakfast I am going to give you a feet and back massage. Then I want you to have take nap while I ring the Academy and speak to Alberta. I will also ring Lisa to let her know that you are alright.

Don't worry Roza, you can sort everything out with her when you see her. She was really worried about you."

"Yes my love…that sounds wonderful" he gave me a full open mouthed smile, showing off his perfect white straight teeth.

He leaned over and gave me one last kiss and made his way downstairs. The morning had been so perfect, as was last night. We couldn't seem to get enough of each other and Dimitri held on for dear life, like he was afraid to loose me again.

I could see how much it frightened him yesterday at how close he came to loosing me. Especially when the Strigoi turned up.

He must have been roaming and smelt my blood, but he messed with the wrong Damphir. Dimitri actually showed pride when I had killed that Strigoi, he loves the fact that I am just as bad ass as my mother and him.

What am I talking about he fights like a God, the way he moves when he fights it's so graceful, but deadly.

**DPOV**

While Roza was resting upstairs. I will quickly call Alberta to ask her if I can stay with Roza at the house for a few days.

If she can get someone to cover my shifts for me that would be great. We really need the time alone at the moment to sort things out and I need to talk to Alberta about getting Roza another moligna mark for the Strigoi that she killed.

"_Guardian Petrov speaking"_

"_Yes Guardian Petrov, its Guardian Belikov"_

"_Dimitri…well the hell are you? Princess Vasillisa was here with Lord Ozera and they told me that Rose had run away. Do you know where she is? Have you seen her or spoken to her?_

"_Yes! She is with me, don't worry she is safe. I don't know if you have been informed"...she cut me off before I had a chance to tell her._

"_Yes…I was told about her state…you're the father I assume? I could not imagine Rose ever cheating on you, she loves you so much and by some miracle you were both able to produce a child. Which I was hoping you could explain to me."_

"_We are not certain, but the Doctor seems to think it has something to do with Vasillisa bringing Rose back from the dead, her shadow-kissed 'perk' so to speak, but it looks like that is the reason."_

"_Well I guess that would make sense, we never expected either of them to have a bond and the fact that it has altered Rose's DNA enabling her to have a child with another Damphir is amazing._

_ But we will have to keep it in the down low, the less people that know about it at the moment the better. We really need to find out more about it"_

"_With all due respect Alberta. I am not about to have Roza or my child studied like some lab rat, I will simply not stand for that."_

"_Dimitri, it may just be a simple blood test. But anything else will be a decision that both you and Rose will have to make. This has never happened before and if this gets into the hands of the wrong people._

_Let's just say, we can't have female Damphirs trying to kill themselves wanting Vasillisa to bring them back to life, just so they can get a shot of falling pregnant by a Damphir." _

"_I understand. I also wanted to ask you if I can have some more time off"_

"_Yes, of course you can. I will have your shifts covered. Just let me know when you will be heading back. I will also let Vasillisa know Rose is alright. So you don't have to worry about that._

_She has been going out of her mind with worry and guilt. She keeps saying that she is a terrible friend, she seems to be blaming herself for Rose's disappearance."_

"_I am partly to blame for that as well. But Roza seems alright at the moment. That's why I wanted some more time with her to make sure she is comfortable with going back._

_Its all been quite a shock to her and she just needs time to get her head around it and I don't want any undue stress on her and the baby._

_Also…now don't be alarmed she is fine… she is at Janine's House and she had an unwanted visitor." Alberta gasped, I think she knew what I meant by my tone._

"_I will arrange the Moligna mark when she gets back…was it only one or more?"_

"_No…just the one. I just turned up when she had staked him…if he has harmed her…lets just say, it was lucky she had killed him first._

_ Because if I had got my hands on him…well I threw 'it' out the back to rot in the sun, so there is only ashes left really. We won't be needing an Alchemist" _

"_Also Dimitri… Congratulations. A love like yours and Rose's should never be taken for granted. Love her and treat her right. Her mother would have been so proud of her and she would have accepted you into Rose's life as I have._

_You have made that girl so happy Dimitri. I never thought I would see her smile again…thank you for that!"_

"_Alberta…you don't need to thank me for that. I am ashamed to say that when I was with Tasha, the moment I laid eyes on Roza. It was love at first sight; I knew it was wrong to feel that way about her considering I was with Tasha._

_But I never thought that it would turn out the way it did. We were meant to be together, we were brought together for a reason and I am grateful for that. I will never take her for granted again…ever."_

"_That's good to hear Dimitri, take care of that girl and your child. And come back safe. Goodbye Dimitri?_

"_I will…Thank you again Alberta… Goodbye."_

I am glad that Alberta gave me the time off and that she will take care of things for Rose as well while we have the time together. She really does love Rose like her own daughter.

I better get this breakfast started I can't have the mother of my child starving. She has a baby to look after and I am going to make sure that both of them are looked after well.

I will have to ask Rose about her prenatal vitamins, if the infirmary gave her any before she left. Otherwise I will have to go and get her some.

**RPOV**

Wow I really needed that nap, but I'm starving. I can smell the food from here and it smells great. I wonder how long Dimitri will be and if he had a chance to call everyone. I'm not angry with Lisa or Christian anymore.

But I am disappointed that they thought that I had cheated on Dimitri. But if I can forgive Dimitri, well I should be able to forgive them. I mean what else were they suppose to think at the time.

It shocked Dimitri and I was as shocked as them.

My stomach started to growl really loud and just as I was about to get out of bed. My love walked into the room with a tray in his hands with what looked like a feast and a lovely red rose placed on the tray next to the food.

"How did you sleep love?" He had such a beautiful smile on his face and his cheeks looked flustered, he must have been working his sexy ass off in that kitchen. He looked so adorable.

"I slept great…I feel wonderful…my sexy man made love to me this morning and now I get breakfast in bed.

It would have been even more perfect for you to bring breakfast to me in your birthday suit." I moved my eyebrows up and down suggestively.

"Now my love… you know that if I had of done that. There would have been not eating. I'm not putting tickets on myself. But I know you and I would have been the main course."

"Your just too damn sexy for your own good you know that." he outright laughed at that. I just don't believe he realises how incredible sexy he is, he thinks it's a big joke.

"Oh no Roza…you're the sexy one, my sexy little vixen." He put the tray on the bed side table and took all of his clothes off.

Is he trying to kill me…well I'm butt naked so it's only right the he is as well. And then he hopped into bed right next to me and picked up the tray.

There was enough for the two of us. He had made a delicious fry up, little breakfast sausages, scrambled eggs, baked tomatoes diced in squares and seasoned and toast and juice and it looked mouth watering.

He didn't want to put cups of coffee on the tray. He was worried it would spill and scold me, so he said he would get me a coffee or hot chocolate later if I really wanted one.

Dimitri and I devoured the whole lot and it was as delicious as it looked. He really is an amazing cook. He said next time he wants to make me a Russian breakfast, he knew how much I loved it when we were there.

"Honey that was so delicious. You are by far the best cook in the world." I kissed his delicious lips to thank him for his wonderful spread and he devoured my lips eagerly.

"Ummm…you very welcome my love. I'm glad you enjoyed it, you have two to eat for reminds me, did you get given any prenatal vitamins before you left?"

"Yes I did infact…they're in my bag. Are you able to grab them for me?" any excuse to check out his sexy naked body and he is not shy about showing it off either. He is very confident with what he has.

"Good!... because I need to grab something from my bag as well."

"Oh okay!"

Dimitri went into my bag and grabbed the vitamins and chucked them over to me and with my awesome reflexes I managed to catch them perfectly.

I opened them up and swallowed down one with my juice and put the container on my bedside table.

Dimitri seemed to be rummaging around in his bag for something and was muttering something in Russian and then he said "Great…found it" and started to walk over to my side of the bed.

I wasn't really looking at what was in his hand because I was staring right at his very large penis…sue me it looks even bigger not aroused. I'm surprised it can fit in me.

Then all of a sudden he started to shrink…not his dick…him…his height and he got down on one knee. Oh my God…holy shit…he isn't…is he…breathe Rose …breathe.

He opens up what looks very much like a ring box and says….

"Roza, will you make me the happiest man in the world and accept my hand in Marriage?" I started to silently cry and a tear rolled down my cheek.

"Oh God"….


End file.
